


Misadventures of a Prince and His Glaive

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Luck, Betrayal, Betting, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Dancing, Depression, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Eloping, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Gaming, Halloween, Hangover, Heart-to-Heart, Hospitals, Hung Over, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Memories, Microfic, Misadventures, Nightmares, NyxNoct Monthly Challenge, Past, Past Memories, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shit Talk, Slow Dancing, Stupidity, Tattoos, never gonna give you up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Microfic's for the Monthly NyxNoct Challenge (or prompts I feel fit in well lol)!  This is all NyxNoct all the time, hope you enjoy!Chapter 1. Nyx has a bit of bad luck.  ||  Chapter 2. Nyx betrays Noctis in the worst way possible.Chapter 3. Nyx wants attention, dammit!  ||  Chapter 4. Noct tries to surprise Nyx.Chapter 5. Halloween Edition, the wolfman cometh  ||  Chapter 6. Noct gets a hangover, Nyx tries to help.Chapter 7. Noctis is confused, Nyx is amused.  ||  Chapter 8. Noct has nightmares, Nyx offers comfort.Chapter 9. Noct wanted sex, so how did they end up in the Star?  ||  Chapter 10. Nyx is injured, and Noctis realizes how much he needs the glaive.Chapter 11. Nyx is still in a coma, Noctis does some serious thinking.  ||  Chapter 12. Noct brings Nyx home, and they finally realize what they want.Chapter 13. Nyx and Noctis unite as one.  ||  Chapter 14. Nyx first birthday with Noct.Chapter 15. Nyx has to calm down Noctis.  ||  Chapter 16. Future look of Nyx and Noct living togetherThis will honestly end up just being a bunch of goofy stupidity knowing these two, and me. XD





	1. Bad Luck

Bad Luck

August Prompt: “I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.”

▪)*•°☆°•*(▪

“I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.” The glaive crossed his arms and glared up at his boyfriend as he sat down on the bed beside him. “Seriously, I thought you were the Hero, master of warping and Lucis magic.”

“Noct…” The tone had an underlying warning, but the prince disregarded it as he was known to do.

“I mean, yeah everyone makes rookie mistakes now and then, even I’ve made them and I’m born to this.”

“Can we not discuss this, I got enough shit about it from Crowe and Libs.” Pale glacier blue met the dark midnight orbs of his lover, watching as he bit his lower lip in thought. 

“Babe, you warped through a window, into a stairwell and fell down a flight of stairs. You messed up your leg…” Nyx facepalmed as Noctis recounted the disaster that had happened during morning training. “Seriously, how do you even do that?!”

“I’m fucking talented.”

“Talented or not, that was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do.” 

"One of?"

"We won't get into all of that." Nyx legit pouted as the prince laid across his chest and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I told Dad I’m staying here for a few days to take care of you, and don’t argue. I’m not going to have you hopping around and being stubborn, anyway, dad said it was fine.”

Running a hand through dark hair, he couldn’t help but smile despite the pain. “Maybe my luck isn’t so bad after all.” One dark brow arched at the comment. “I get a sexy nurse to take care of me. Get to spend time with my boyfriend. Where is the bad in this?”

“This will go down in glaive history as the stupidest mistake ever made. Trainers will use you as an example of what not to do when warping, and Crowe is never going to let you live this down.”

“…”

“I love you.” Laying his head on the glaives chest, Noct gave him a cute puppy dog look to cheer him up.

Obviously, it didn't help. “I’m moving far away, and I’m taking you with me.”

The Prince chuckled, nuzzling his lover's neck as he got comfortable on the bed and cuddled up against him. “Well, on the bright side… you’ll always be my Hero.” He felt a light kiss pressed to his forehead as Nyx wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks little prince."


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx betrays Noctis in the worst way possible and has no idea how to make it up to him.

This micro fic was written for the Nyx Hell monthly prompt (September): “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay.. Maybe it is… ”

]|)(|[

Nyx knew he’d screwed himself the moment his sweet prince walked in the door.

His lover stood across the room with a look on his face, the likes he’d merely heard of, and thought he’d never have the honor of seeing. Nyx hadn’t dreamed that such a small act could cause this much pain as he felt shame wash through him. Ignis had warned him, they had all warned him, and he’d chosen to disregard their experience in such matters. 

He knew what he’d done could end up being unforgivable in the heart of his lover, and this was the foregone conclusion. Noct’s gaze remained fixed on a singular point, dark eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. That cute nose he loved to place little kisses on, now scrunched up and expressing the discomfort, the unpleasantness of coming upon such a scene. He could see that his whole body was rigid as Noctis finally met his pale hues with a mix of horror and betrayal.

“You fucking traitor how could you do this to me!” His voice quivered as he spoke, conveying the pure suffering that he felt. “I’m not a fool, I know others try and play me for a fool… but you?”

The pain in every single word made him hang his head. Noctis was right, he should never have done this. “Love, honestly it isn’t that bad.” 

“You knew how I felt, how much I trusted you!” Pale hands tightened into fists as he stood in the small apartment. His sanctuary from everything he was, now tainted in his eyes. “How could you, Nyx?”

“I know, baby.” Fuck, fuck, fuck he’d really messed up. While his lover glared at him, he silently wondered what he would have to do to win back his trust. “It isn’t what it looks like!” One dark brow arched, the prince crossing his arms as if he’d been personally insulted. “Okay. Maybe it is… ”

“What were you thinking Nyx? Don’t you love me?!”

“Little Prince, don’t ever question my love for you!” Closing the few steps that kept them apart, he pulled the man into his arms and placed gentle kisses on his hair. “I love you more than anything, I just wanted to try something different. I thought you wouldn’t mind, baby!”

Pushing back from the glaive, midnight hues met his pale ice for a moment, before looking over at the counter. “Seriously Nyx, vegetables?!”

“It’s just to flavor the kebobs. Try them this once and I swear, if you still hate it I’ll never cook them again.”

Sniffling, he looked back at his lover like he was a wounded animal. “You’re so lucky that I love you. Asshole.”

“I deserve that.” Despite the warnings, Nyx never thought that his lover would get that emotional over some fucking green peppers.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx wants attention, dammit!

Prompt - #19: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

-

A kiss landed the Prince’s shoulder, hoping against hope that he would get the man's attention.

“Nyx, Stop.” 

Defying the order, another kiss followed as pale eyes continued to watch him for a reaction. Sadly, those beautiful dark orbs he loved never left the phone in his hands. 

Noct’s brows furrowed in worry as white teeth bit into the pale pink flesh of his bottom lip. A sound of annoyance leaving him as fingers continued to race across the screen. Nyx chose to ignore the obvious irritation. Instead, he shifted closer to press his lips to the sensitive skin of his lower neck. “I’m serious, you need to stop.”

He did as asked, letting him win this little battle but he would win this war. Laying back against the pillows, the glaive let out a pitiful sigh, one hand rising to caress the prince’s narrower back. Tanned fingers traced the old pale scar, that went from shoulder to waist as he gave the younger man a moment. This had been going on for hours now, and the situation wasn’t getting any better. “I’m feeling neglected here, love.”

“Hey, you’re the one who dragged me here for an impromptu sleepover.” Midnight hues never left the phone as his fingers continued to tap against the glass. “I told you I had serious business to take care of.”

“Mm, very serious.” The words muttered in agreement as he sat back up to kiss his shoulder again. “Extremely serious.” Moving closer, he brushed a kiss across his jawline, following it up with a nip. “You know what else is serious?” 

“Hm?” Noct was still distracted, but Nyx knew he was listening. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Nyx bit his earlobe before whispering, “The fact that Prompto has more HP than you, and you’re going to die.”

Those words made Noctis look over at him, eyes wide with hurt. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“I’m always serious about fucking. So, yes. Can we get to it?” 

That made him blush, nodding as he set the phone aside. “You know, Prompto’s going to be upset, I promised I’d play with him tonight.”

“Yes, I know. But, I called boyfriend rights and that is more important.” Shifting, Nyx laid over the prince and kissed him a few more times. “Any objections, Your Highness?”

“Only one, I didn’t ask you to stop kissing me.” Grinning, Nyx was far too eager to comply and did so for quite a few hours.

~

Little did the two know, another lover across town was thanking whatever gods existed that the marathon gaming was over, and he was quick to pull the blonde to the bedroom before anything else happened.


	4. Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx wasn’t sure how he felt about this if he could be honest. Of course, he loved Noctis, he loved him more than he’d ever loved anyone. The man had literally saved him when he’d been at a very low point in his life.

Prompt from @jazzraft - #16: when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead 

-

Nyx wasn’t sure how he felt about this if he could be honest. Of course, he loved Noctis, he loved him more than he’d ever loved anyone. The man had literally saved him when he’d been at a very low point in his life.

He’d lost his home, his family, his traditions… living in a strange city where everything around him made Nyx feel like a stranger. This wasn’t his world, there was no smell of the ocean or richly flavored kebabs cooking on the outdoor grills. He couldn’t hear the rivers in the distance while they hunted in the forests that surrounded the village, or the many waterfalls that made a slow decent’s in the canyons beyond. When he looked up there wasn’t the deep blue of the ocean out to the horizon. Or the infinite blue of the sky, stretching out, and there was no end.

No, the city was industrial and cold, built from concrete and shades of grey. Food that meant to mimic his homeland smelled fake to him and sat heavy in his stomach. The magical wall that protected them closed in around him, and the walls made everything feel so confined. At times Nyx felt like he couldn’t breathe…

Nyx had been in Insomnia for 10 years when he first met the prince. He’d reached a point where he didn’t know what he was doing anymore, what his purpose was or why he was even still there. King Regis had always been his reason, his excuse… but even that had lost its meaning. Then there was Noctis. He had started as this quiet boy, hiding in a library on his birthday trying to bribe him with chocolates. It was amusing, cute even. Then he’d come to train with him and suddenly there was this spitfire of a boy, a man, who was pushed into his life.

He could breathe, and the world around him seemed to change. Suddenly, the deep blue of the ocean that he’d missed so much was echoed in the prince’s eyes. The endless sky, found in the crystalline blue of his warps. His gentle chuckles and fits of laughter flowed like the waterfalls and rivers of his home.

Nyx wanted to live again, for this man he’d never expected to need. That was, until this moment…

Pale blue blinked, as he tried to process exactly what was happening. “This is revenge, isn’t it.” Noct shook his head, not understanding the comment, looking at the plate of food and then at Nyx. “This is what I get for making you try to eat vegetables a few weeks ago.”

Snorting, the prince picked up a fork and took a bite from his dish. “Is it really that bad?” He had to admit, it did taste a bit... off.

“Noctis, baby. I love you more than life, but this… what is it?!”

Pushing around the food, he picked up a card that had been laying on the table. “Well, Ignis left this card here and it sounded good. It’s supposed to be Fish Tacos.” Nyx gave him a look of confusion before regarding the food on his plate again. “Look I didn’t have everything, okay? Like canola oil? What even is that? So I used some butter, cuz it’s kinda oily. Oh, and lime juice? Well, I had orange juice and I figured that was close. I mean… they are both a kinda fruit, right… and a juice. Chili powder, well I know its kinda red, and cinnamon is kinda red…”

“Noctis… baby.” he had to stop him, because honestly - he didn’t want to know what else he’d substituted to make this disaster. “Love of my life…”

“Yeah?”

“Please, just leave the cooking to me.” His nose scrunched up, looking a bit upset and Nyx knew he’d tried his best. Walking around the counter, he placed a light kiss on his nose and then a proper kiss to his lips. “How about I teach you a few…simple, really…really basic recipes. You can surprise me next time?”

“You mean it?” Nyx hated seeing him upset, and it was obvious the prince was. “I mean, I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“It was very…interesting. I mean, I’ve tasted worse?” That seemed to make him happier, sniffling a bit as he looked up. “I swear, it’s not awful. I mean I won’t die from it.” At least he hoped he wouldn’t die. “I know a really nice, simple fish recipe and I know how much you love fish. Is there any left?”

“Yeah, Gladio and I went fishing a few days ago while you were busy.”

Of course, they did, explains why the prince was so excited to surprise him. “Why don’t we bush this off as learning, and make something together. I’ll even let you do all the work. Ok?” That made him brighten up, standing on his toes to place a kiss to the glaives lips.

“You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, Nyx.”

He smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. Thank the six he had a strong stomach. Taking the dishes, he dumped the food into the trash and Noctis grabbed a fresh fish out of the fridge so the two could start over.

After all, everything was always better when they were together.


	5. Wolfman (Halloween Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did Noctis know, daemons would be the least of his worries years down the road and that the floodlights weren't the only thing that kept the daemons at bay.

October Prompt: "I feel like you had time to get used to this." Paranormal Edition! Nyx or partner(s) must be inhuman/supernatural.

-

Every month the two would come out to their little cabin in the mountains. It was a tradition, one started many years ago when he’d first met his lover. Nyx had purchased the land just before they had met, and when the glaive had invited him to come spend the weekend with him, he’d jumped at the chance. Noctis had never been to a cabin and didn’t know what to expect but anything that got him out of the city was a blessing. 

His (then boyfriend) had told him not to expect much, knowing what the prince was used too. But, as Nyx turned the forest green jeep onto a stretch of dirt road, he realized a warning wasn’t needed. The long driveway started as a field but soon wove its way through the thick woods of Duscae, surrounding the base of a mountainous area. As they drove deeper, Nyx mentioned a lake a few miles away, promising to take him there the next day as the building came into view. 

He’d been right, it wasn’t much. A tiny wooden building made from the same dark wood that surrounded them. Inside, well Noctis could only compare it to what one would call a studio apartment. A small kitchen was tucked into one corner, with a decent sized bathroom beside it. Other than that, what one would expect to be the living room and bedroom were only feet away from one another. A small leather couch and a coffee table sat in the center, with a dark wool rug marking the living room’s boundaries. Mere feet from the rug sat a queen sized bed with a pile of pillows and thick coffee-colored blankets.Everything revolved around a large wood fireplace that took up a majority of the far wall, keeping the cabin comfortably warm. 

Honestly, Noctis was in love.

As the two went back to the jeep, grabbing the food and other necessities they had brought up with them, Noctis couldn’t help but notice how close the forest was to the house. “Nyx, what about the daemons?”

“Floodlights, little prince.” He’d pointed up at one corner, showing the two huge circular shaped lights mounted on each corner. “They come on at any movement within 50 feet of the property. I also have darkening curtains, so if they do pop on it won’t bother us.”

Little did Noctis know, daemons would be the least of his worries years down the road and that the floodlights weren't the only thing that kept the daemons at bay. He’d heard the legends, but that is all they had been. Legends. He’d never expected the wolfmen of Galahd to be anything more than a fairytale. One that had been started by some bored men sitting around a campfire late at night with nothing better to do. So finding out that his lover was a wolfman or werewolf as Nyx had kindly pointed out (because who the fuck wants to be called a wolfman) was surprising, to say the least.

Plus side, daemons did not fuck with werewolves and tended to give the small cabin a wide berth.

Minus, the fucking full moon.

The one night his idiot lover couldn’t help himself, had to change into his wolf form and run around like a fucking puppy. He scratched and growled and howled at every little sound; it was like a cat who’d overindulged on catnip. Yes, the curtains did block out the light but it did nothing for the sound. Noctis was, usually, smart enough to bring earplugs along so Nyx could play to his heart's content. This time he’d forgotten them, and for a man who loved his sleep - he was ready to kill the damn glaive who was currently feet from the house howling like his life depended on it.

It was just too much. Getting out of bed, he grabbed the sleeping pants that had been left hanging over the back of the couch and stomped to the front door. “Nyx Ulric get your fucking fuzzy ass over here!” He yelled, hearing the howling come to an abrupt halt as a large ash-brown wolf bounced over, tongue hanging out like he was the best boy ever.

Damn, he’d forgotten how big the man was in this form. His paw was at least double the size of his own hand, but he didn’t fear him. Never had. Nyx was just as gentle with him as he was when he was human. Plus those big icy-blue eyes got him every time and… damn it, he was not going to cave into those (literal) puppy eyes!

Nyx butt hit the grass, tail wagging thumping loudly against the ground as large ears perked up. Noctis wanted to give in, to cuddle against him and run his fingers through his thick fur but then he remembered why he was awake in the first place! Throwing the sleeping pants at the wolf, they smacked him in the face, hanging over his muzzle as Nyx stared at him in shock. “It is 3 am! Get your fucking pajamas back on and get your ass to bed!” He didn’t even wait for a reply as he stomped back into the cabin, crawling under the covers.

A few minutes later he felt the other side of the bed shift, as large arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled closer to the over-heated body of his lover. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, nuzzling the pale column as Noctis turned in his arms to look at him. “You know what the full moon does to me, I feel like you had time to get used to this.”

Snorting, he buried his face into the glaives chest. “Ass, I forgot my earplugs.” 

“Oh.”

Noctis released a content hum as Nyx started stroking his back with gentle fingers. “Yeah, oh… I know it excites you. I just - I’m sleepy, Nyx.”

Nodding, he held the prince close to him and Noctis was just about to drift off when he felt those lips on his own. “Since you’re awake, we can always work off my energy in another way?”

“Seriously?” It was probably one of the dirtiest looks he’d ever given his lover, and the man could only laugh. Burying his fingers into the long braids, he knew Nyx had won. “I hate the full moon, not only does it make you act like a child. It makes you horny as fuck.”

“Then you should be happy it’s only once a month love.” Yes, he supposed he could be thankful for that. “You should also be glad I never put my pants back on.” 

“Damn it, Nyx!”


	6. Hangover Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one who challenged Libs to a drinking contest. You do remember I told you we owned a bar in Galahd?”
> 
> “Don’t remind me.”

Nyx Hell November Prompt: “I was just saying you look like crap because I love you.”

\--

Nyx entered his apartment, trying to stay as quiet as he could so he wouldn't disturb the other occupant. Setting the bag in his hand on the small side table, he made quick work of removing his wet coat and boots before icy orbs glanced towards the bed. The only thing visible was a decent sized lump that took up most of the space and a tuft of black hair on the pillow. It was endearing, and Nyx would have joined him but he was well aware of the reception he would receive. Grabbing the bag once again, he made his way over to the small kitchen and pulled a mug down from the cupboard. The noise must have woken up his boyfriend, coughing echoing through the small room as the blankets shuffled a bit. Keeping his mind on the task at hand, Nyx pulled the container from the bag and poured half of it into the cup. Only then did he make his way over to his sleepy lover. “Good morning, little prince.” 

“...so bright.” The words were slurred, a pale hand popping up from under the bedding to rumple his dark hair.

“Yes, that is typically what happens when it's the middle of the day. Rain stopped and the sun's starting to come out.” All he could hear was a pathetic little groan as the hand disappeared, and Nyx couldn't stop the chuckle that fell from his lips. “Don’t worry, it’s late afternoon so it will be going down soon.” The top of his head was the only visible part of him above the blankets. But, he didn't need to see Noctis to know he wasn't doing well. Dark bloodshot eyes popped out and gave him a look of disgust as he sat down on the edge of the bed, disturbing his lover's little cocoon. Setting the cup he’d been carrying on the wooden table beside the bed, Nyx met those eyes. “Wow, you look like crap.” 

“You… are the worst boyfriend ever.”

“Oh, am I now?” He kept his voice low, calming. Tanned fingers working to untangle the small amount of dark hair he could see, even as Noctis continued to glare. Moving lower, he soon found one temple and went about rubbing small tender circles, hoping to ease the pain in his lovers head. Noctis could only nod, yet at the same time moved closer to the talented fingers that seemed to know exactly what they needed to do. “Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one who challenged Libs to a drinking contest. You do remember I told you we owned a bar in Galahd?”

“Don’t remind me.” Moaning as hazy memories slowly came back to him, Noctis buried his face in the pillow hoping it would either block the light or suffocate him. At this point, he would be glad to take whichever came first.

“Seems to me you need reminding, dusha.” Lying on the little bit of bed left unclaimed, Nyx continued to massage the princes poor abused head. “I also wasn’t the one who told their worst boyfriend ever to stay out of it.” The glaive wasn't a fool; he knew that Libertus would win. Very few could outdrink the man, and part of him was annoyed that the fellow glaive accepted. But shit happened, and Nyx hadn't expected Noctis to go so far to try and prove himself. What had the royal pain in the ass been trying to prove? Nyx was still trying to sort that one out. 

One dark eye came out from its hiding place as the prince glowered at the glaive beside him. Though it wasn't so much a glower, as something that wavered somewhere between pure agony and looking like he’d be sick any minute. “You’re the adult, why didn’t you stop me?”

“Well, technically we are both adults,” Hiding his face once again, a grumble came from the pillow, warning him that he didn’t want to finish that sentence. Continuing to caress his head, Nyx dismissed the words he was about to voice. “Noct, you’re my lover. You’re also the Prince.” 

“Your point?”

“Technically you have more power than I do, despite me being the elder. Plus, you threatened to toss me in the dungeon, dusha.”

A muffled snort rose from the boyfriend shaped lump that was currently taking up most of the bed. “We don’t even have a dungeon, Nyx.”

“Huh,” Moving a bit closer to his lover, his hand lowered to start rubbing Noct's neck. “well, that's good to know.” A laugh came from the man buried in the blankets, followed by a whimper as he pushed his face deeper into the pillow. “So are you staying mad at me for doing what you asked?”

“Yes!” He snapped, regretting it as a sharp stabbing pain shot behind his eyes. “This is awful, I feel like my insides are trying to kill me. Anyway, you said I looked like crap!” 

Ah, the innocence of one who’d never been hungover before. “You’re the one who said we should always be honest with one another, it would show how much we loved each other.”

“Not that honest…”

“Dusha…” A growl was his response as the blanket blob tried to retreat farther away. “Really, are we doing this?” Reaching up to rub his own shoulder, Nyx adjusted himself so he could lean against the wall. “Noctis, come up here.” Nothing. “I was just saying you look like crap because I love you.”

“Bullshit.” Was the muffled response.

While he shouldn't, part of him was finding this whole situation amusing. Well, amusing now that he knew his boyfriend wasn't going to die from alcohol poisoning. That would have been very bad, and Regis would have probably taken his head off. "Fine, stay under there. I guess you don't want what I brought you." 

The room fell silent and Nyx waited, he waited because he knew his lover better than Noctis knew himself. The temptation of a gift was an awful thing. Bedding shifted, and half of Noct's head popped into view. "You brought me something?"

“Mm, for the head and stomach. An old Galahdian hangover cure.” That seemed to gain some sort of interest as his lover fought to untangle himself from the bedding and move closer to the glaive. “I had Yama-chan make some for you. He was glad to know you were alive, he was a bit worried when I had to carry you away.”

“Oh, I'll have to apologize to him. Um, what’s in it?”

“Nope, I know how picky you are. Just trust me when I said, in this instance, you're better not knowing.” His lover's nose wrinkled up, and Nyx knew that look. It was the look of a man who'd rather die than digest something that was unknown to him. “I'll be honest, it tastes like shit but you will feel a million times better once you drink it.”

Thinking about his options, he realized he had none. Crawling into Nyx lap and nearly plastered himself against the glaive, Noctis tucked his face into the rough scruff of his neck. “Promise?”

“I swear." Grabbing the mug, Nyx let the prince sit up and then handed it over to him. "Both hands; hold it tight and don't spill." Noctis nodded, dark eyes looking at the orangeish-red liquid that had been presented to him. “I know you. Don’t think about it, just down it in one go.” While it was sound advice, he couldn't help but sniff the warm liquid, then gave Nyx a look of disgust. “Trust me.” 

“Okay.” One last look of uncertainty was tossed down at the liquid, then he took a deep breath and put the mug to his lips. Swallowing the whole cup as fast as he could, Noctis starts to cough as Nyx took the empty mug from his hands. 

For a moment the prince actually looked a bit green, and Nyx wondered if maybe it had been a bit too much for him. Then Noctis took a gasping breath, burying his face in the glaives chest. “Relax, slow deep breaths. You're going to be fine, dusha.” He was trying so hard not to laugh, knowing his poor lover found none of this amusing. Instead, he went back to caressing small circles into the man’s back as he coughed. Once the fit had subsided, Noctis looked back up at him and Nyx could only smile. “Look at that, you have a bit of color back in your cheeks. How do you feel?”

“Like I want to gag. Nyx, that was disgusting.”

Nodding his head in agreement, the glaive cupped his face in his hands. “But how do you feel? How's the head and your stomach.” 

Noctis opened his mouth to speak, eyes widening, before blinking a few times. He didn’t feel great, but oddly enough he felt better. The pounding in his head had subsided to an annoying ache, and he didn’t feel like he was about to be torn apart from the inside. “Um, okay. Better. What was that?”

“Ah, Galahdian secret.” Puffing out his cheeks like he was fucking five again, the prince gave him a look and this time Nyx couldn't hold back the laughter. “I can’t tell you. Anyway, you might kill me if you found out. All that matters is you’re feeling better.” Grudgingly, his lover agreed. “Now, what did we learn from all of this?”

“Don’t threaten to throw boyfriends into the dungeon because they might have some magical life-saving hangover cure that tastes like shit?”

“I, wow…” That hadn’t been the answer he was expecting. “I don't even know how to respond to that. Yes, I guess so... But what did we really learn?”

“Don’t challenge a mutant Galahdian who can consume their weight in alcohol to a drinking contest?”

“Um, yes… and never let Lib’s hear you call him that. I don’t know if he’d take it as an insult or a compliment, and I don’t want to deal with the aftermath either way.” Placing a kiss on his lover's forehead, Nyx pulled them both down into the bed before tugging the blankets up higher. “Now get a bit more rest and then I’ll make us some dinner.” Before Noctis could even nod, he was fast asleep in the glaives arms.


	7. Gas Pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star needs gas... Noctis is just confused and Nyx can't help but be amused.

Nyx loved Noctis more than life itself, the Astrals knew he did. He’d do anything for the young heir and hadn't been happier since the man had come into his life. But, being in love with a prince wasn't easy, and over time he'd come to know that certain things were expected from such a relationship. The first being, misunderstandings. 

Noctis didn't see things the way he did, wasn't raised to see the world the way Nyx perceived it. He'd been raised in a rough and tumble world. His people were hunters, and the forests and rivers were his entire world. Noctis, he was raised with the weight of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. His first instinct was to protect, and Nyx had learned that early on when the two had met. The first time the prince has seen the refugee district, his only question had been how he could help. It was honestly sweet, and things had been improving for them since then. After all, who had the ear of the King better than his own son.

So, Nyx had slowly learned to see the world the way his lover saw it. Saw how easily Noctis could slip into the role of Prince like it was a second skin. How he saw the people of Lucis and knew he had to instill a sense of respect and trust in them. They expected it, but it wasn't always easy and the path wasn't a clear one. He was lucky that his father, King Regis, was one of the most beloved Kings in generations. The way Noctis was shaping up, it was obvious he took after him. But, Regis had raised his son to see the larger picture. That when it came to the Kingdom, his people would always come first - and he, last.

It was a lot for one young man to take in. So, at times when they were alone together, it was easy for Nyx to forget that as well as Noctis knew the big picture; it was the small things that eluded him. Simple day to day activities that were deemed unimportant, especially when you had servants to take care of your needs day and night.

Nyx admitted it was amusing the first time he taught the prince to make coffee, usually something Ignis prepared for him each morning. He'd found it cute when he'd dragged Noctis to the park so they could go ice skating, and yes he laughed when the man had fallen on his ass. The day Crowe dragged them both off to go shopping, claiming Noct's civilian clothes sucked, Nyx has teased him mercilessly. But this, he was just dumbfounded... and didn't know if he should laugh or just throw his hands up in defeat.

"You don't know how to pump gas?" The glare was worth it. Watching the prince's nose scrunch up in irritation, adorable. The glaive laughed, his voice bouncing off the metal roof of the Hammerhead gas station as he leaned back against the Star.

Noctis had called him up the day before, there was a lull in his princely duties, so the two had made quick plans to run for the Wall. Their destination, Lestallum. Seemed there was a festival there that Noctis has been excited about, and Nyx was more than happy to go along with anything that made his lover happy. By the time they had hit Leide, the tank of Noctis precious car was over half empty and Hammerhead seemed like an ideal stop. After eating a quick meal, he'd pointed out to Noctis they would need gas which at this point had turned into a ten-minute struggle. Noctis versus his gas tank.

Thank the Six above, Nyx had learned to find amusement in such situations. 

Grumbling and having refused any help, Noctis tried fiddling with the cover of the tank once again. "Shut up, Nyx!" He was obviously frustrated, but the glaive knew not to offer any help until asked. Especially when a princes pride was at stake. "Why won't this open?"

There it was, that look. It was a plea for pity without having to actually ask for assistance. "Probably a button inside the car, babe." 

A look of confusion crossed his features. Walking back to the driver's side, he mumbled about _stupid setups_ , and _why would the gas tank open from inside a car_. 

Nyx knew better than to tease him any further, so kept his peace. Poking his head in through the passenger door, he watched as Noctis checked the panel, letting out a sound of annoyance. "Try by the seat, or check under the steering wheel." Nyx received a glare for his help, hiding his amusement by burying his face in the crook of his arm.

"This is stupid!" Leaning back into the seat, dark eyes glared at the dash. "Look, I drive it and when I wanted to drive it again, its full! Why didn't anyone tell me about a fucking gas tank!"

"Love, I'm trying..."

Another glare and Noctis aimed an accusing finger his way. "No, you're laughing! You think this is funny!

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Closing his eyes, he let out a breath to calm himself. "Will you, please, show me how to open the gas tank."

He could have made a remark but held back as he slid back into the car. Leaning over the center console, icy orbs took in the controls on the dash and after a moment he noted a very nondescript grey button. It was partially hidden by the slope of the console, dipping inwards to make room for the pedals. "Try that one, love."

Looked down where the glaive was pointing, Noct reached under and pressed it - and then heard an audible click from outside the car. "Was that it?" Watching as Nyx glanced out the passenger door, a nod confirmed it had opened. Slipping back out of his car, Noctis made his way around the back and over to the small hatch that was now slightly ajar. "Thank the Six." Grabbing it, he pulled it open and instantly frowned. "Why is there another cover?!"

Oh, this was just too fucking good, and it was taking everything Nyx had in him not to laugh outright. He knew if he did Noctis would be in a bad mood. Nyx didn't want to spend their impromptu vacation with his lover acting like a wet cat. "It should just twist off."

"Oh," grabbing the cap, he twisted and then twisted again. "It's stuck."

"Push it in and twist at the same time, babe. Seriously, I need to talk to your father about what they teach you. If you have a car, you need to..." He cut off his words as the prince gave him the nastiest look he'd seen of late.

"Don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone. So help me if you do, I swear by Etro, you will suffer Nyx Ulric." His hands instantly rose in surrender, watching as Noctis finally got the cap off. His attention switched from the car to the gas pump, gazing at it like it was just another enemy to take down.

"Noct,"

Once again he was cut off as his lover held up a hand. Reaching out, Noctis picked up the nozzle and looked at it for a moment. He then slid it into the open gas tank, seeming pleased. "Ok, I got this. I can pump fucking gas. I am not stupid..."

Watching the prince stare at the pump, Nyx maintained his peace for roughly two minutes and then he just couldn't take it anymore. "Babe, are you ok?"

"It's not pumping." Looking at the glaive, Noct pointed a finger at the pump. "Why isn't this thing pumping?"

"You need to turn it on, love." This time he couldn't stop his mouth from turning up with an amused smirk. Of course, that only seemed to frustrate the prince even more. "The metal handle you took the nozzle from, flip it up." Watching as Noctis gave the pump an accusing glare, he did as Nyx instructed him. "Ok, now you see the grip on the nozzle?" Noctis nodded. "Squeeze that."

He did as he was told, watching as the pump instantly came to life and gas flowed into the tank. "I... thank you, Nyx."

"You're welcome, my love."

They were silent for a moment until they heard the pump click off; which Nyx let him know that meant it was full. Reversing the instructions, Noctis placed the nozzle back on the pump and resecured the gas tank. Soon both men were back in the car, as Noctis pressed the engine button and the car came to life. 

When they didn't move, Nyx looked over at his lover. "Noct, are you ok?"

"Yeah," Popping the car into drive, Noctis grabbed the wheel and shook his head slightly in amusement. "Hey, Nyx?"

“Hm?”

Their eyes met, and Noctis graced him with the most charming smile he'd seen all day. "I meant what I said. If you tell a soul about this, I will make you suffer."

Swallowing, Nyx nodded.“Noted, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you have a second, it's honestly appreciated! Also, thank you for kudos! :3


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has always suffered in silence when it came to his nightmares, Nyx is determined to make that end.

He woke suddenly, and all at once. Eyes like obsidian catching the play of lights across the ceiling of his apartment from the city below. Noctis could hear his heart pounding in his ears, drowning out the noises from outside his window. His breath coming in quick, quiet gasps as he laid paralyzed on his bed. It had only been a dream, no, a nightmare that had wrenched him from his sleep. Something that he’d become used to at this point, that had plagued him for over ten years and had stolen many nights of rest from him.

Everything had started with the Marilith attack, a snake daemon that had stolen many lives and had left him wheelchair-bound for close to a year. The attempt on the Lucis Caelum line by the Empire a few months later had only added to the trauma. One that he hadn’t been able to put behind him, no matter how hard he’d tried. It remained there, ever present, in the shadows of the night.

The warmth of another’s body pulled Noctis from his thoughts. Arms tightening around his waist as his lover pulled him closer, compelling the prince to look over at the glaive in his bed. It was rare he suffered such troubling dreams when Nyx laid beside him and was thankful that his restlessness hadn’t woken the man. Yet, despite the warmth, Noctis could feel the effects of the nightmare in the way his body remained on edge. When he found he couldn’t fall back asleep; the prince placed a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and worked his way out of the man’s hold. Blindly, he grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it over his naked form with a shiver. Then, grabbing a small figurine from his bedside table, he walked out into the living room and closed the door. 

This was common enough, the night terrors that drove him from his bed and the sleep he needed. Noctis still remembered the day Carbuncle had come to him, chasing off the daemons that crept into his dreams. Fighting them and guiding him to the light of dawn and the safety of a new day. Still, all these years later, they still lurked in the recesses of his memories. Even now the God of Dreams would come, sheltering him from the worst… but at times it wasn’t enough. Nyx wasn’t enough.

He despised sleeping alone because of the dreams, the stress… a kingdom, a crown, and a ring. It was suffocating, and the reality of it was far too real. But that was how he’d spent most of his twenty years, alone. The only thing that changed over the years was his surroundings; from a vast, empty bedroom to a vast, empty apartment. He would often wake up, cries of fear escaping his lips and as much as he’d wanted to run to his father, he hadn’t. At times he’d wished they could have been a father and son, but Noctis knew he was a busy man. To wake a King, when he knew that his father got far less sleep than he did, it seemed such a selfish thing to do. He’d had Ignis as well, but again, he hadn’t wished to look weak in the eyes of others. 

So Noctis chose to keep his fears to himself. Become his own comfort and learn to calm himself - because he couldn’t depend on someone else to do it.

That was until Nyx had come into his life, wild and free. Yet, he’d become a calming presence; like the steady flow of a river, the glaive had worn down his jagged edges. The heat of Nyx body, soothing him and reminding him that he wasn’t alone, not anymore. Showing the prince that he could depend on someone else without facing ridicule. Still, when the dreams came Noctis continued to suffer in silence. Nyx needed his rest more than Noctis needed coddling. 

After all, he was the one inconveniencing the glaive, spending so much time with him. Pulling him from his duties, interrupting his days off by insisting he come over. Invading the man’s modest apartment down in the refugee districts… the last thing Noctis wished to be, was a distraction. Someone who became a hindrance to those around him, who forced those he loved to suffer for his own sake.

What good could he do for his people as King? How could he have a care for others, if he couldn’t care for himself?

-

Nyx awoke to a cold and empty bed. It wasn’t the first time, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He couldn’t count the times he’d found his lover curled up in a chair, or sitting alone on his couch. Per normal, Nyx sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, gathering his thoughts as he let out a deep breath. Then, pushing back the blankets, he rose from the bed. Finding the boxer briefs he’d taken off hours before, Nyx tugged them back on and ran a hand through his hair while heading out into the living room. Glancing around, Nyx noted that his young lover wasn’t there, but knew that Noctis hadn’t fled the apartment. 

He made his way across the living room and pulled the balcony door open, pale eyes observing movement farther down within the shadows. Stepping out, Nyx noted the chill in the air, yet stood there silently and observed the prince for a moment. Noctis sat curled up on a chair, his exposed legs pulled to his chest. In his hand he held a carved figure of Carbuncle, Nyx remembered that the prince’s father had given it to him when he was young. According to Noctis, the small God had come visiting him many times. A constant companion, sheltering him from the terrors of his mind. Now, his lover sat there, pale fingers running over the curves and edges of the tiny wooden idol. Dark eyes were distant, locked on the lights of the Citadel that lay a few blocks from his residence. 

Nyx was content to watch Noctis for the moment. Admiring how the moonlight made his pale skin glow in the darkness. Watching the stars and the magic of his blood that seemed to reflect in his dark eyes. They swirled like the dark ocean waters, ever changing with the tide. Noctis was beautiful, and the glaive still didn’t comprehend how he’d been so lucky to end up with him. Seeing the man shiver, Nyx forged his way down the balcony to stand beside him. “Don’t you think you’re a bit underdressed for this weather?” 

“Mm,” Noctis sighed, pulled from his thoughts as his eyes darting to the side for an instant. “I’m sorry Nyx. I never meant waking you. I just,”

“You just couldn’t sleep?” It was common enough that Noctis didn’t have to explain his actions. “I know.” Occupying the seat next to him, Nyx patted his lap. The prince seemed to consider the offer for a moment, rolling his eyes as he moved to sit on the glaives leg. Resting his chin on his lover's shoulder, Nyx nuzzled the pale column as he wrapped his arms around Noct's waist. “Your skin is like ice.”

“I didn’t notice.” And he hadn’t having been lost in his own thoughts.

“You shouldn’t have come out here in just a shirt. Better yet, you should have woken me up if you were having issues sleeping, little prince.” There was a pause in his words, feeling Noctis relax against him. 

“I know, you’ve said that before.” His words were whispered, eyes falling on the small figurine once again. “You always say that, Nyx.”

“I always mean it. You’re a clever man so I would have thought you’d have gotten the point by now.”

Noctis nodded, but he couldn’t stop the frown that pulled at his lips. “I appreciate what you’re urging me to do, Nyx. I… I just wish you didn’t ask it of me. I’m no more important than you are, and my issues, they shouldn’t affect your duties.” His fingers tightened around the little idol, looking back up at Nyx. “I will be King, and you can’t expect me to come running every time I can’t sleep.” 

Nyx ran a hand through dark locks, seeing how easily the other fell into his touch. He knew that Noctis couldn’t help it. Despite his words, the two had become quite codependent. “Not every time, just most of the time.”

That made the prince laugh, his forehead bumping lightly against the glaives own. “Why do you do this to me?” He asked, “Why do you make me need you so fucking much?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Rubbing the tip of his nose against his partners, Nyx smiled. “I like having you around, love. If you need me, it’s only because I need you just as much.”

“I’m a distraction.”

“Yes, in many ways. Got a nice ass too.”

“Nyx, I’m being serious!”

“So was I.” He replied with a smirk.

Ignoring the comment, Noctis looked back down at the Carbuncle figure. “The nightmares I endure, they aren’t… it’s almost like they are real. I know I panic and don't sleep well, so the last thing I want is constantly having to wake you up at night.” He bit his lip, worrying the bottom one for a moment. “Maybe I’m more trouble than I’m worth…”

“I think you’re worth the trouble.” Tightening his hold on the smaller man, he rose and lifted Noctis into his arms. A startled whimper left Noctis, instantly wrapping his arms around the glaives neck as he carried him back into the living room. “I want you to trouble me; I’m your boyfriend for a reason, little prince. So wake me up if you need too, talk to me. Let me help you chase away the bad dreams. I have so little to give you outside of myself, so I want to be there for you.”

“Are you sure? Won’t it, I mean won’t I…”

“Noctis, stop.” The prince blinked, meeting Nyx eyes. “Listen to me. I love you, everything about you. If some bad dreams are part of that, then I accept it. Stop trying to wage every battle on your own, let me help you. I want to support you, understand?” He nodded. “You are not and never will be a bother.”

Tears filled his eyes as Noctis looked down. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good, now you left me alone and I’m cold.” He smirked, carrying the prince into the bedroom where he deposited him onto the bed. “I expect you to make it up to me. So, how about you and I find a way to warm back up again?” 

Setting the small figurine on the bedside table, Noctis tugged his lover down to lay on top of him. Having finally found what he’d been missing all his life, Noctis refused to let it go. Nyx was his, and he belonged to the glaive. Forever.

“I think I can manage that.”


	9. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct wanted sex, but didn't want to get caught... so who's bright idea was it to have sex in the Star?

Anon Prompt for the following: NyxNoct +183: “ Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies. ” + 191: “ Behave. ”. If you could please.

-

“Fuck” He yelled, one hand slamming into the roof of his car. Nails scraped across the expensive fabric as he tried steadying himself. Noct’s other hand clung to the glaives shoulder, a growl leaving his throat as Nyx continued to thrust into the prince’s body. “Shit, Nyx… Fuck!”

A chuckle fell from Nyx lips, his tongue licking the exposed Adam’s apple before biting down on the pale skin of his lover’s neck. “Such language, Your Highness.” He muttered. “I should notify your father immediately.” The hand that was on his shoulder ended up pressed against his mouth a moment later.

“Please,” Noctis whimpered as Nyx rolled his hips to bury himself over and over into his heated body. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as rough thumbs caressed the skin of Noct’s hip bone and dug into sensitive flesh. “Don’t talk about _him_ while you’re inside me like this.” Shifting his body, he could feel his lover sink deeper. His body adjusted accordingly, and the prince’s hand fell from Nyx lips, to press against his scarred chest.

“Sorry,” One hand moved up to bury into Noct’s hair, and then Nyx yanked his head back. Searching lips continuing to wander along his neck, working their way up to the prince’s jawline. Biting gently, he began thrusting as the hot body surrounding him shuttered at the attention it was receiving. “Behave.” The singular word was muttered into the prince’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. “If you do, I might let you come.” 

To drive home the fact, Noct felt the glaive tease his prostate before pulling back. “Asshole…” Panting lightly, he wiggled a bit to adjust himself as Nyx thrust back up again. “Car sex… looks so much more easier in the movies.”

Nyx hummed, pleasure flowing through him as Noctis started moving of his own accord. His grip loosened to allow the prince additional freedom. “You’re the one who wanted to have sex in your car, because…” His words were cut off, head falling back against the seat as Noct twisted his hips and pushed Nyx back inside him. “Fuck… because someone didn’t want to get caught!”

Panting, Noctis continued to lift his hips, only to drop back down and push his length deep inside once again. Biting Nyx bottom lip, the prince growled. “Less talk… more sex!” 

In response, the glaive smirked, thrusting his hips up hard. Noctis let out a cry as he leaned back into the dash, his hands moving to clutch the hard leather surface. Nyx continued slamming into him, grunting as their bodies slapped together. “Come on baby, shit you’re so damn tight.”

“Ah, Nyx!” His knee rammed into the door, pulling a curse from his lips. Ignoring the obvious discomfort of his partner, Nyx tightened his hold, assaulting his prostate with broad thrusts. The head of his dick teasing deep inside Noct’s body until the prince was a flushed and panting mess. Leaning his head back against the window, Noctis could feel the need to finish rising as a pressure built up within him. “Nyx… gonna come…”

“Come on baby, finish for me.” His hand moved down, stroking Noct’s shaft as he watched his lover panting harder. “That’s it, finish baby. Such a good boy...” The prince cried out, coming hard as he teased the tip of his shaft with his thumb. The warmth around him tightened, and Nyx let out a gasp, filling his lover as he finished as well. “Fuck, Noct…”

Both were quiet for a moment, panting as they came down from their post-orgasmic bliss. “Mm, Nyx, you felt amazing.” Pushing himself away from the dash, Noctis wrapped his arms around the glaives neck and relaxed against him. “Promise me one thing?”

Tan fingers instantly found dark strands as Noct cuddled against him, carding through his damp hair. “Hm?”

“No more sex in the Star? I think my back’s gonna kill me…and it’s a tight space.”

Nyx grinned, nipping at his jawline. “Oh, I know about tight spaces baby.” His free hand slapped Noct’s ass. “Really, really tight spaces.”

“Damn pervert.” When his partner’s hand’s moved to start rubbing his lower back, Noctis let out a moan. “Mm, right there… don’t stop.”

Nuzzling his neck, Nyx continued to rub along his spine. “Gotta admit, it was exciting?”

“Yeah,” His words were breathy, focusing more on Nyx’s hands than his words. “But small.”

“Maybe we just need a bigger car next time?” There was a teasing tone to his voice as he said the next line. “Maybe one with a retractable roof?”

The words finally clicked, and he could only shake his head. “For fuck’s sake Nyx. We are not having sex in the Regalia!” The glaives laughter filled the car as Nyx pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

Now all they had to do was make it back to Noct’s room without being caught. Then, maybe, they could corrupt a few more places before the night was over.


	10. Alone (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nyx is grievously injured during a tour, the Prince doesn't take the news well. With his condition unknown and no assurance of his survival, Noctis is forced to accept how much he's come to love and depend on the glaive. Along with the fact that he could very well lose him.

Excuse me while I interrupt your normal crack fluff for this angsty interlude! 

Part 1 of 4

-

Someone had once advised him that it was all fun and games until -

Which could be left open to a multitude of possibilities. But, they had been right. Up until now, it had been fun and games between himself and the glaive. They had both suffered injuries due to their own stupidity and had licked their wounds; while the other would tease without restraint. But there had never been a moment that made them analyze what it was they were doing. Yes, they loved one another. Slept with one another, and had been mutually exclusive for years now. Even his father had known of their little affair for quite some time, keeping his opinions to himself. But, Noctis never considered how deeply they had integrated into one another's lives. Not until he stood in that hospital, blood running cold as his face drained of all color… 

Not until he’d heard those words fall from the woman’s lips before him.

“…rushed him into an emergency procedure. I’m sorry, they don’t know if he will make it.” 

Ignis seemed pensive as he glanced over at Noctis. The prince stood there, silently, trying to process the words. “We shall await word in the sitting room. Please, bring any further information posthaste.” With that said, he took the princes arm and pulled him away from the reception area. “Noct, despite the unpleasantness of such a situation, you must remain calm. Many were injured in the attack, and she could have simply misheard the information.”

“No,” His voice was muffled. Noctis couldn’t stand how pitiful he sounded, his tone coming off monotonous as he continued taking in the information. All his training as heir seemed to fly out the window when Nyx was concerned. That should have bothered him. Should have, but he’d given up all pretenses long ago - Nyx was his weakness. “I knew this could happen, that I might lose him. He’s been too lucky, too damn reckless.” His breathing had quickened, and the prince felt like he was suffocating under the strain of it all. “I… I have told him so many times to be careful. To be so… fucking careful.”

“Noctis.” 

“We are fighting a war,” His tone was direct, prompting the advisor to remain silent. “one that was brought to our doorstep. One we never wished for in the first place." Noctis allowed his advisor to haul him down a side hall, and still, his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. "Is this the price we pay? Is it fair to watch those we love and respect, cut down due to the whims of some Empire?!" It was frustration that Noctis felt, and he knew that Ignis saw it. He inevitably saw everything. Noctis was lead across the modest room, feeling his adviser prod him down into a chair. It was then, Noctis finally met his eyes as he knelt before him.

“Breathe.” Ignis had never seen such a mix of emotions in the heir’s gaze before. Tears threatened to spill as the adviser ran his hands up and down his arms. “Noct, you must calm yourself. You need to breathe. If your father or Sir Ulric observed you in such a state…” The prince nodded dumbly, letting out a frazzled breath as he shook under Ignis’s care. He hated seeing Noctis like this. Cupping his face, a thumb brushed gently across his prince's cheek. “Listen to me; I need you to stay in here. Gladiolus will arrive any moment, and I shall send him here forthwith. Until he arrives, I shall be right outside. Call if you need anything, understand?” Once again, Noctis nodded. Rising back up, Ignis made his way to the door and only a soft click signaled his exit.

Sitting there in the quiet, it was only then that Noctis allowed the tears to fall. Despite his panic, Noctis knew his duty. No matter what he was feeling inside, he couldn’t let the world see how utterly weak he was when it came to those he loved. When it came to Nyx. Curling up in the cushioned chair, he leaned his head against the back and allowed his mind to wander. Replaying all the moments that they shared up until that time, but refusing to acknowledge the fact that he could lose Nyx. If he allowed himself to focus on that singular thought, Noctis knew he would break completely. Already, the pain of knowing the glaive was so far from him at that moment, it felt like poison flowing through his veins. He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on the here and now so he let his mind drift into the past.

He could remember the first time they had officially met. 

While he’d overheard the man’s name often enough and had seen this glaive from a distance; Noctis had never actually spoken to this specific fighter. Nyx Ulric. He was called a Hero and touted as one of the best Glaives within his father's service. Due to this, the man saw more field-time outside the wall than most Kingsglaive. Noctis had wondered, was it the man’s choice to throw himself into war so often, or by order? As it turned out, it was Nyx who had offered his service time and time again. In the process, he’d preserved many lives and had afforded the Kingdom time to strengthen its forces. 

So Noctis had found it amusing when this Hero had been assigned to guard his birthday party, of all places. 

He’d been seventeen, still young but had started to grow out of that stage of awkwardness and fear he’d felt for so long. Life hadn’t always been easy for him, considering who he was and would become. There had been too many close calls and blatant attacks on him and his father's life. The daemon attack when he was eight, that had left him wheelchair-bound for over a year. An assassination attempt a few months later, and the emotional stress that had left him wary of those he didn’t recognize. Deep scarring across his back and the slight limp in his walk made him self-conscious of how his peers and subjects viewed him. Chronic pain that would flare up at the most inopportune times, leaving him bed bound for hours or days. They were all weaknesses that those around him could exploit. 

Nyx had been different. 

Noctis had snuck out of his own party, pleasantries long since passed and his old injuries flaring from the constant jostling. He'd only wanted some time alone, yet his father had noticed his absence and had already initiated the search. When Nyx had come upon him, curled up on an overstuffed loveseat with a tray of pilfered treats set on the narrow table beside him; he'd chuckled. Noct could recall how the man had stood there, arms crossed with amusement in his eyes, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. He'd been caught, so Noctis had simply offered him one of the treats as a consolation prize for finding him. Figuring that his disappearing act was up, and Nyx would drag him back down to the gala; it was the least he could do for wasting the glaives time. Instead, he had sat in a chair adjacent to the little couch and accepted the stolen goods. His first impression of Nyx; he'd been a kind man, Noct remembered. His tone was gentle to the ear, and his enjoyment of the stole time was obvious.

So they sat there in the sparse study, far off the beaten path. They had talked about the city, and where Nyx had come from. About his time as a glaive and the magic that flowed through the both of them. As they continued on, he realized that Nyx didn't comment on the mental and physical damage that had plagued him his whole life. To most, it was a puzzle to be solved, how one little boy had survived such hardship and so many close calls. He knew of the rumors that flooded the Citadel, mostly humored due to the fact that Noctis refused to speak to refute them. Yet here was a man that he barely knew, and it seemed as if Noctis' past didn't matter. It wasn't who he was, he was just Noctis. Nyx had only seen Noctis, and that had meant more to him than he could have ever put into words. Years later Nyx would learn of all that had happened, his injuries, his nightmares. But by then Noctis had fallen so deeply in love with the man, and Nyx with him, that it hadn't mattered. 

“Hey, Noct,” 

Pulled from his thoughts, Noctis looked up as his Shield entered the room. “Gladio, any word?”

He shook his head, forging his way across the room to Noctis. “Nothing.” Sitting in the chair beside him, Gladio ruffled his hair hoping to get a reaction; and for once the prince made no retort. “Come on Noct, it’s Nyx. He’s too stubborn to die.” If he believed those words or was merely asserting it to make them both feel better, Gladio wasn’t sure. But, Ignis had informed him of Noctis' current state and could only agree. This wasn't their prince, and Gladio had never seen anything affect him like this was and that bothered him more than he was willing to admit. “You want me to stay here with you?”

“No,” Noctis looked down at his lap, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “I would ask that you to find out anything you can about Nyx.”

“Ok, I will. But you let me know if you need me.” He stood, walking towards the door but paused. “I mean it; Nyx is strong. He’s gonna be fine.”

Hearing the door click, Noctis buried his face in his arms and curled deeper into the chair. His back objected to the odd position, old wounds making their existence clear, but Noctis ignored the growing pain. “Maybe I’m just weak.” He whispered to the vacant room. 

Noctis was the heir apparent, he would be King one day, and thusly had been trained his whole life in proper etiquette. He couldn't hide his disgust for most of it, but he knew his desires were always secondary to those of his people. As Prince, his focus was to remain on the good of the realm, not his own selfish desires. A lesson that he'd, without a doubt, failed miserably at. His mind turned back to his more initial thoughts, of Nyx being his weakness. It was true, but he was not the only weakness that he hid behind the mask of a prince. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio where no less dear to him than Nyx was. Regardless of who'd been injured, it would have made Noctis vulnerable. That had been why he'd locked his true feelings away when he'd been younger. Why he had tried to be the reserved, standoffish prince that people expected of him. Humans, after all, were such feeble creatures. Even more so if they were to grow up with a target on their back, their only crime; to be guilty by association.

“Noct?” 

His head rose, noting the darkness that had overcome the room and rolled his neck to ease the stiffness. Noctis knew he must have dozed off, running a hand through his hair as dark eyes fell on his Shield. “Gladio, what happened? Is Nyx ok?”

“Come on, they moved Nyx to ICU and said you can see him now.” That had him rising from the chair in an instant, wincing as the muscles in his back pulled tautly. Gladio was at his side before he could even give voice to the pain, hands resting on the prince's shoulders. “Hey now, Nyx isn’t going anywhere. Don’t hurt yourself for his sake.”

“I know. I must have slept wrong.”

Gladio was sympathetic, running a hand down Noct's back as they made their way across the room. “The way you were curled up, I have no doubt. I didn't want to bother you." Pushing the door open, they walked out into the hall. "It's been a stressful day, especially for you." He had always been an earnest man and now was no different. Watching as Noctis nodded lightly, and he guided him towards the elevators. “Nyx isn't awake, just warning you.” That caught the younger man's attention as the prince looked up. “Doc said something about his body needing rest, so they have him heavily drugged. Probably the right thing to do in this case, that man is stubborn and probably wouldn’t do what he’s told.

“He never has, Gladio." While he tried making the words come off amused, there was an underlying nervousness in his voice. Noctis couldn't stop the worry from rising at the thought of his lover having to be kept under for the good of his body. He mulled over these thoughts and only realized they had made it to the ICU when a hand on his back pushed him forward. “Which room?” Gladio pointed across the way, Ignis coming into view as they rounded the corner. A woman stood beside him, the two speaking but as he came close she bowed and walked away. “Ignis?”

“Noct, I was speaking with one of the physicians charged with Sir. Ulric’s care.” The prince motioned for him to continue, though it was evident that his interest laid in the room behind him. “Has Gladio informed you of their intentions to keep him in a medically induced coma for the coming days?”

“Yes.”

There was a fault in his step as Ignis moved aside, allowing Noctis to move closer and look into the tiny white room. “I have been informed of the following; Sir Ulric is to be monitored for the days to come. Once they feel that he is out of danger, only then will they consider awakening him. For now, it is best that he rests and that you follow suit." Seeing the prince shake his head, Ignis frowned, despite the fact that Noctis couldn't see it. He stood just inside the door, his eyes roving over the still body of the man he loved. “Noctis, I must insist. You need to rest.”

“I need?” His brow furrowed, hands flexing as a scowl pulled at his lips. “What I need,” He said flatly, turning back to face his advisor. “is to stay here with Nyx.” Ignis went to speak, but Noctis held up a hand. “I have prayed and begged Etro to permit him to stay by my side, and the outcome of that plea is still unknown. For better or worse, I made a conscious decision to love him, despite knowing what he is. Realizing that his duty would inevitably come before our commitment to one another. This is what has come from such promises, and I refuse to abandon him when he needs me most.” Whatever strength that he'd had seemed to desert him, the prince's hand falling to his side as he let his weight rest against the doorframe. Finally, Noct looked back at Nyx lying still in the bed. “If I was the one this had happened too, if I was lying there in his place, nothing in the world would keep him from my side. I refuse to be the one who walks away. I will not leave him.”

Seeing the resolve, Ignis placed a hand on his chest, bowing. “As you wish.” His attention then turned to Gladio, taking a few steps to secure the distance between them. “I shall depart at this time. I must inform the King of the current situation, and then I will go to his apartment. It would seem best that I bring back any items he may need for the next few days. Can you remain at his side until I return?”

“Yeah, go. I’ll call my dad, let him know what’s happening. Noct shouldn’t be left alone.” Those words prompted both men to look over at their charge. Noctis had entered the room and now stood at the end of the bed, one hand resting on the wooden footboard. “I think you should bring him back something to eat too.”

“I shall.” Turning, Ignis made his way to the elevators as Gladio entered to room and shut the door.


	11. Alone (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx remains in the hospital as Noctis continues to examine his feelings for the glaive, and waits for him to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied... I'm sorry - This has turned into a 4 part arc!

Excuse me while I interrupt your normal crack fluff for this angsty interlude!

Part 2 of 4

-

Six days. 

It could have been six months for all that Noctis was concerned. He hadn’t left the hospital in that time, had barely left the room more than a handful of times when he’d literally had no choice. Most had been for examinations, the doctors running him out to conduct tests and check Nyx status. He’d stopped hoping to hear the words he’d been waiting for that Nyx could be woken up from the coma he’d been put in. For the good of his health, those were the words they had told him too many times as they’d exited the room. 

For his health, Nyx must sleep.  
For his health, Nyx had to linger in this sterile room.  
For his health, Noctis had to suffer without his calming and reassuring presence…

...and Noctis had started losing hope.

He had been forced to wait, alone, in a precarious balance that messed with his head. Stuck in some odd, indescribable holding pattern, not knowing if Nyx would live or die. A man that was a Hero among glaives and admired by many. Someone that Noctis had been pulled too without thought, never considering where their relationship was heading. It had been fun, an escape… something that he’d made for himself. Now that it was gone? Noctis recognized his emotions for Nyx went far deeper than he’d ever intended for them to go.

Noctis had found himself asking the same question time and time again as he sat in the small, quiet room where Nyx laid. Curled up in the stiff and uncomfortable chair that was provided to guests, he’d decided it was time to analyze his own feelings. Why did his loss hurt so much? Where did his feelings for the glaive end? How could he keep going if Nyx wasn’t there at his side with his sarcastic remarks and tender touches? The deeper he dug, analyzed, and prodded at his thoughts like an open wound; the more he knew there was only one cause. It played on repeat inside his head as he observed the gentle rise and fall of Nyx chest. 

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

But, it wasn’t a love of a brother. A friend. Not even a companion. It was an all-consuming, deep and traitorous love that could strengthen or utterly destroy him. At that moment, as Noctis stood there observing the shadows that played across the pulled curtain; he knew if Nyx died it would inevitably shatter him into a million pieces. Knew he would never be able to put himself back together again. So he stood there, his hands clasped together as he chewed on his bottom lip. Noctis waited for those doors to open, sending a silent prayer to Etro. Asking only one thing of her as those words continued over and over in his head, and weary eyes fell closed.

_I love him. I love him. I love him. Please, just keep him at my side… because I love him._

“Noct? Highness?”

“Iggy?” Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he glanced at his advisor. Noctis knew how he looked, pale and harried from too many sleepless nights. Too much stress, and too little fresh air. “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Ignis acknowledged his words, motioning towards the doctor that stood before them. “The medical staff have completed the examination. It will take a few hours for the effects of the medication to wear off, but they have concluded he can be awakened at this time.”

Noctis was quick to look from Ignis to the doctor, a questioning in his eyes. Needing to hear this man say those same words, and it seemed he understood this. “As your advisor has said, Your Highness. His vitals has remained stable for the last forty-eight hours, and all injuries that we felt were life-threatening, seem to be healing sufficiently.” There was a paused, glancing at the watch around his wrist, before speaking again. “His waking will take time.”

“Hours?” He asked.

“Possibly days, Your Highness. With the injuries that he sustained, I’ve seen patients take up to seventy-two hours, or more to finally come too.” Bowing deeply, their eyes met as he righted himself. “We must be contented he will wake, Your Highness.”

Giving a curt nod, he thanked him and then Noctis walked back into the room and to Nyx side. Many of the machines had been removed, and it was easier to pretend that he was simply sleeping like this. “Dusha,” Being careful of the bandages, Noctis ran thin fingers through ashen hair. The words that the doctors had told him days before ran through his head. It was a miracle that he was even alive. Under normal circumstances, anyone who’d sustained such damage would have normally succumbed to their injuries. 

Ignis reentered, contemplating the scene for a moment. “Noct, if I may?” Noctis let out a hum, his focus solely on Nyx. “While his ongoing recovering is pleasing to hear, what will Sir Ulric think when he observes you in such a state?” That made the prince look up. “If I may be blunt, you haven't taken proper care over the last week. Knowing that he will not waken within the next forty-eight hours. I must insist you return to your apartment, have a wholesome meal and sleep in a proper bed.”

While Noctis was against the idea, he had done as asked, returning to his home. But only after Gladio and Ignis promised that one of them would remain with Nyx at all times. He would be contacted the moment the glaive demonstrated the slightest indication that he might be waking, and Gladio had taken the first watch. This left Ignis free to take the prince home. Thus assuring that he'd taken a long hot shower, had a proper meal, and slept in his own bed. Noctis had slept most of the day away by the time Gladio had roused him with yet another meal.

He'd also come with news. 

Both men had decided Noctis would be banned from the hospital for the rest of the day unless called for. Most of it was spent playing video games and trying to distract himself. Ignis returned that evening, cooking dinner for the prince, before sending him off to bed once again. A few days of proper rest and food had made Noctis feel human again, and still, he waited for any information in regards to Nyx. By the third day, he couldn’t just sit around in his apartment any longer and talked Gladio into taking him back to the hospital. While Ignis wasn’t pleased to see him return, he could appreciate why Noctis felt he should be there.

The two had left, promising to return by morning and once again Noctis was left in the quiet of that tiny room. Nyx sleeping form was his only company as the prince played with his phone, dark eyes straying to the glaves still form. Except he wasn’t still, his eyes fluttered and Noctis jumped up from his seat to cover the insignificant space that stood between them. He reached down to caress Nyx jaw, his thumb brushing tenderly across his cheek. _“Dusha, ty menya slyshish'?”_ There was a sigh, his eyes opening slowly as he blinked a few times. “Nyx?”

It was evident the glaive was still affected by the drugs that ran through his system, along with the lengthy period of sleep. Nyx looked confused for a moment as if he were trying to focus on the face before him. Soon his confusion turned to recognition as he smiled up at Noctis. _“Moya lyubov', moya dusha…_ is it you?”

He couldn’t stop the laugh that left him, a rush of joy and relief flowing through him as tears filled his eyes. “Yes, Nyx. It’s me.” His thumb continued brushing his cheek, and Nyx smiled when Noctis placed a brief kiss on his forehead. 

“Hey there, pretty boy. How'd you get here?” At this point drug-hazed eyes had started to wander around, taking in his surroundings. Noctis could see the moment that it clicked, he wasn’t where he thought he should be. “Noct?”

“Stay calm and I'll explain. You have been wounded. Injured during the last attack and Drautos had you rushed back to Insomnia. We are at the hospital near the Citadel, and you’ve been here for about a week and a half.” Needing to know he was actually awake, Noctis leaned over and kissed him. When he felt it returned, he let out a sigh of relief. Pulling apart, he laid his forehead against Nyx' carefully and closed his eyes, despite the fact that tears continued to gather. “I was so frightened. I believed I’d lost you.”

“No, Noct. No. I wouldn't leave you alone.” Raising his arm, Nyx let out a hiss of pain that caused Noctis to pull away. “Oh... fuck, that hurt.”

“Careful!” Noctis laughed, brushing away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. “You haven't even been awake five minutes and you’re already pushing yourself too far.” Kissing him again, the prince placed little pecks to his lips until Nyx was smiling again. “Just relax. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been trampled by a behemoth?”

“Well, you were…” One brow arched, giving his young lover a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he should continue. “I wasn’t there, all I know is what I heard. Luche was the one who saw it.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took the glaives hand with the utmost care and held it. “He told me a few behemoths were causing trouble, and your group had broken off to take them down.”

“I remember that much. There were three near the wall where Crowe and the mages were.”

“Do you remember what happened next?” He shook his head, and Noctis couldn't hold back a frown. “Luche said you came out of a warp, at the same time a behemoth turned to attack. It knocked you away, and you hit the ground at the same time Pelna had attacked. They said you wound up pinned, and then the creature struggled and ended up rolling over you before attacking again.” He watched Nyx closely, hoping to see some form of recognition in his eyes, but there was nothing.

“I don’t know. It's all a blank, but I trust Luche." He noted the mirid of bandages and smirked. "So, how bad am I hurt so I can figure out how much trouble I'm in with you?”

“Glad you're finding humor in this, ass." He huffed, "When I arrived the doctor had already rushed you into an emergency surgery.” Noct's eyes fell, rubbing the hand that held his. “I was so scared, Nyx. They had to keep you in a coma, because of some contusion or damage to your head. The left shoulder was dislocated and your wrist on that arm broke. Your leg was… damn it Nyx, you could have died!”

“I didn’t, I’m still here. I'm lucky.”

"This time."

"You can't think that way." Nyx entwined in fingers with Noct's, squeezing lightly. "You know what I am, what I do."

“I know,” Leaning closer, Noctis kissed him once again. Raising his free hand to Nyx jawline, pale fingers ran through the coarse beard that had grown out a bit since he’d been in the hospital. “I just, I need you to stay alive.” He murmured, meeting the glaives tired gaze. “When it comes to you, permit me to be a little selfish? I can’t lose you, Nyx.”

He could see the joy mixed with pain in the prince's eyes, and it hurt to know he was the reason for that. “All right.” Brushing his lips against Noct's own, he smiled. “I’m yours; you won’t lose me. Not today.”

"Not ever, if I have any say in the matter."

"Brat." But Noct had stood by him through a lot, and that was a hell of a lot more than he'd expected. Feelings he'd long tried to bury flowed to the surface. "My brat."


	12. Together (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally brings Nyx home to his apartment, and two realize what it is they really want from one another.

Excuse me while I interrupt your normal crack fluff for this angsty interlude!

Part 3 of 4

-

Nyx remained in the hospital for another week, despite his many attempts to be released earlier. The doctor that had saved his life told him he should be appreciative it was only that long, considering the injuries that he'd sustained. He knew he should listen to them, thanking the Six for keeping him alive, but Nyx was a very stubborn man. 

Unfortunately, Noctis was even more so when it came to Nyx, and it wasn’t hard for a Prince to override the wishes of one glaive. Even when he had finally been released, it was under the condition that he continued to be monitored which Noctis had agreed to do. This meant daily checkups with Ignis while Noctis kept him company and cared for him, which was genuinely better than the alternative. Nyx knew he had no choice in the matter, and hospital beds were not made for the comfort of a patient, so he’d agreed.

Once he had arrived at Noct's apartment, they were quick to set him up in the prince's bedroom. Then Ignis had pulled Noctis along with him to set up all the supplied they would need to care for him. Thank the Six Crowe, Libs, and Pelna had shown up an hour or so after his release. It had given him a distraction, and further explanation of what had happened with the behemoths. Seemed there had been a bit left out of the version Noctis had heard, and he was grateful for that. So Nyx laid in Noct's bed, listening to them talk of the events when Pelna tossed in his own opinion on the mess. 

“We had seriously thought you were dead. When we saw you weren’t,” He’d glanced over at the other two as his gaze lingering on Crowe.

She had completed the sentence for him. “We didn’t think you’d make it back to Insomnia.” 

After he’d made them swear never to let Noctis know how close he’d come to dying, the three had left so he could rest. 

Now here he was, two days later, and bored as hell. Nyx was lying in his lover's bed while some movie, he hadn't even been paying attention too, played on the television across the room. It was a million times better than being in the hospital, but he was still restless and wanted to go for a run or train with the other glaives. But he knew it would be weeks before that was even plausible and was grateful he had such an attentive boyfriend to keep him company. 

Speaking of... Nyx looked up as he heard Noct’s voice coming down the hall. Ignis had come over, checking his bandages and watching over Noct has he changed the ones that were in need of it. With the bandages removed, Nyx had taken the opportunity to move his shoulder around a bit, frowning down at the soft cast that had been placed around his wrist. The pain had reduced since he’d been released, which was a good sign. His wrist, unfortunately, would still take weeks to heal along with his leg. It was gratifying and frustrating in equal measures.

“I’m not going to drop it!” The bedroom door pushed open as Noctis entered the room, tray in hand. Ignis had promised to help make dinner for them, and Noctis had wanted to help, well as much as Noctis could when it came to cooking. “Ok, I have dinner for you. We have steak and potatoes, and I already cut up the steak so don't worry. Ignis will bring in some tea in a minute so you can take your medicine.” Setting the tray on his lap, he held out the fork so Nyx could take it with his good hand. “I helped make the potatoes, but Iggy already tried them.”

“Good to know I’ll survive the meal, then.” He still hadn’t forgotten the disaster of a dish Noctis had made him a few months prior. He still couldn't distinguish what he'd ended up making, exactly. The prince simply glared at him, and Nyx leaned over to press his lips to his lovers. “You’re cute when you’re angry. You know that?”

“Shut up, or you’ll find yourself starving.” They both looked up as Ignis walked in carrying another tray and a pitcher. “Thanks, Iggy!” Noctis walked over and took the tray from him, sitting on his side of the bed.

Nodding, Ignis set down the pitcher and smiled. “Is there anything else you require? I have an early morning appointment and shall be returning to the Citadel.” They both shook their heads, Nyx thanking the adviser for the meal. “You’re very welcome. Please continue to rest, and I will return tomorrow afternoon. I’ve already made lunch, and it is in the fridge.”

“You’re the best, Iggy. Be safe going home!" Taking a bite of the steak, a hum of contentment left Noctis as he smiled. While Noct didn't like vegetables, potatoes were another matter. "It's really good." He said, hearing the click of the front door a second later and the two were finally alone for the day.

Noct cuddled up against Nyx good side while the two watched some random show and ate dinner. It was nice to be like this, just the two of them together, enjoying one another's company like all regular couples in the world did. Nyx had simply wished it had been under better circumstances, Noctis deserved more than this, and he knew it. He had always promised to be careful and return. Yet, almost dying didn't seem the best way to keep that promise, regardless of if he came back alive. He'd honestly felt bad that he hadn't been more careful when it came to fighting, but they were in a war. 

War didn't pick and choose, let someone live just because they had someone to return home to. There was no easy way to fight, or win something like this. Sometimes the only thing a person could do was throw everything they had into it, and play to the Six they were pushing harder than the enemy was. In the end, it all came down to luck. People made mistakes, they faltered and failed even when they had the best intentions. Nyx knew he was no different from anyone else out there on the battlefield, he was just as liable to slip, to fall - and he had. Badly. Fortunately, He also had a lover who was supportive and cared about him. One who understood duty, and the risks that came with it. Who recognized the consequences that came with a position like his. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but the words had just come out and they were true. Nyx didn’t deserve Noctis - not even on his best day.

Noctis only chuckled, setting his plate aside. "I think you do." He reached over to the bedside table, picking up a few bottles as he shook a few pills into one of the lids. "Hold out your hand, you need to take these before you start getting all sentimental on me."

Doing as instructed, Nyx tossed them into his mouth and muttered, "I'm not getting sentimental." Before picking up his drink and swallowing the medication. They helped with the pain, numbing the edges and making it tolerable. They also made him feel tired, which was a side effect he didn't always appreciate. Not when he wanted, needed, to talk with Noctis. "Is it bad I love you enough to realize you honestly deserve better than an old glaive with a death wish?"

"Love me? No. Feel I deserve better? Yes." Was his reply, letting out a huff of annoyance. "Plus, you're not old." Picking up the empty trays, Noctis took them out into the kitchen and then returned to the bed and climbed under the blankets. "But I am old enough to recognize what I want, and you're what I want. I love you and will take care of you until you're better."

"Only until then?" Nyx teased, nuzzling his nose into the soft ebony hair as the prince moved closer.

“Such an ass,” He hissed, gently wrapping one arm around his waist and laying his head on Nyx good shoulder. "I am happy with you, so leave it, Nyx. There isn't anything I want, nothing I consider missing but..."

“But?” He prodded, hoping his lover would continue.

It was all for naught. Reaching behind him, Noctis grabbed the controller and shut off the television. "Nothing, I'm tired. Sleep."

That was easier said than done, even with the medication flowing through his body. He kept thinking over the words and looking back over their relationship, wondering what Noct could be missing from it. He said he was happy with him, and this wasn't the first time he'd done something stupid and worried his young lover. Now that he looked back, Noctis had inevitably been at his side. It had started with the training before they were lovers. Noct had continued to stand by him through all the twists and turns one would expect in a relationship like theirs. 

 

Yes, he still believed his little prince deserved better, but better didn't necessarily mean a life without him in it. "Noctis, we should talk about this."

“Don’t wanna talk." He sounded tired, emotionally, physically. "Can we cuddle? Cuddling is good.”

Kissing his forehead, Nyx pulled him a bit closer. "Yeah baby, we can cuddle... under one condition." One dark eye peeked up at him, arching a brow. "Stop hogging all the blankets! Little thief." Noctis nipped his side, receiving a hiss from the glaive. Then, laying his head on his chest, pale fingers traced the scars there. Nuzzling him, Nyx laid his cheek on Noct's head, his free hand running up and down the prince's spine. A quiet fell over both of them, soaking up the warmth of one another, their bodies a comforting presence in the darkness. Nyx was just about to drift off when a voice pulled him back from the edges of sleep. 

"I was scared."

His fingers moved up to play with the hair at the nape of Noct's neck, a frown pulling at his lips. "Scared?"

“Yes,” he confessed, but there was hesitance in his voice. As if he was afraid to say too much, like a skittish animal, ready to bolt. This was a side of Noctis he rarely saw, one he wished he never had to see again. This was something that Noctis kept buried, even around the glaive. Where the prince hid his uncertainty, his fears - the dark and gritty part of him that told him he was selfish and undeserving of love. "I thought you would die, and all I could think about was how worthless my life would be without you. How cold, empty, and for a moment..." He paused, fingers curling into the blankets he held. Nyx could feel him shaking and placed a kiss on his temple. Encouraging him to continue the words he knew Noctis needed to say. "I... I felt like my life was held up by a string, a string bound to you and only you. I knew if you died, that tiny thread holding me here would snap. I wanted... need it to snap."

"Noct?" He didn't want his lover to keep torturing himself, but he had no choice.

Noctis shook his head, eyes squeezed closed as his body continued to shake harder and harder. "No! Just... just let me say this Nyx! I sat in that waiting room, thinking about you and me, and us over and over again. Like it was a loop, playing inside my head. I sat in that room and decided, then and there, I didn't want to reside in a world without you in it. I prayed to Etro to spare your life! Please, I said... please don't take away the one good thing I found on my own. But if it was meant to be, it was meant to be. So I prayed to Etro again, I pleaded with her to spare your life... but if she couldn't," He took a breath, and Nyx could tell he was on the verge of crying. "I begged her, I asked her if you can't... please don't make me suffer in a world without him."

"Dusha..." He wasn't sure what hurt more. The fact that he'd caused this pain in Noctis, or that the prince would rather die than live without him. "Noctis, she saved me."

"I know!" Noctis sat up, tearing himself from Nyx hold as dark fringe fell into his eyes. He sat there, observing his lover in the dim light of the apartment. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and when Noctis spoke again - well, Nyx had never heard the prince sound so defeated. "Am I selfish, if I need you this much? If the best part of my life starts and ends with you, how do I keep going on? Is it wrong that I want to die if I don't have you?" Releasing the blankets, he moved a hand up his chest, stopping above the large scar that fanned out across his breast like cracked glass. "This isn't just a thing we do anymore, is it? No, it's far past that. You're like a poison flowing through my veins, and it hurts Nyx." He took in a trembling breath, feeling a warm hand cup his cheek, and leaned into it with a sigh. "It just hurts so fucking much when you're not by my side."

"Noct," His voice was low, calming as he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck. "little prince, come here." Nyx hauled him down, held him as close as he could with one good arm. He peppered kisses across his forehead and his cheek, pressing longer ones against the pale lips of his lover. "You're the most unselfish person I know. So much stronger than you think, but these dark thoughts only hurt you, love.”

“No, I'm not."

“You are! Strong, brave, kind and loving. A good man, a gracious prince, and you will be a good King. So don't go down that dark path, not alone... not without me. You're as precious to me, as I am to you." His hand dropped to rub at his lovers lower back, knowing it was what pained him most at night. "I have to admit, it's something I have been thinking over as well. How close we've become."

There was a sniffle against his neck, and then a soft, “You have?” 

Nyx let out a hum, acknowledging the words. "For months now. I knew what we were was confusing you, and I wanted to talk to you. But, it was never the right time. There was always something more important, and I should have realized nothing was more important than you. Now, here we are, I was almost killed and you're a mess of negative thoughts because of me. So now is the time, I will be honest with you." He felt Noctis pull away, turning his head to watch as Noct leaned on his elbow so he could see his face properly. "I love you, Noctis." 

"I know," he muttered, "I love you too." There was a but, lingering in the way Noctis had said it. Curious, and yet worried about what it was Nyx felt he had to say. Then his touch was back, gentle and warm as he caressed Noct's cheek - and he couldn't help but smile.

“Vykhodí za menyá?”

Noctis wasn't sure if he'd heard those words right, having to play them over and over, translating them. Then his mouth fell open, his voice seeming to fail him as Noct watch his lover smile up at him, pale eyes full of amusement. "Nyx, I... what? You can't be serious... I mean, are you? Serious?"

"Very serious, and yes I mean it. Now? Tomorrow? Whenever you're ready. Vykhodí za menyá, dusha? Say yes.” 

Noctis could only nod. He shook his head, laughing with tears running down his cheeks. But, they didn't hold the darkness and sadness he'd been feeling minutes earlier. Nyx smiled, and Noctis continued to laugh and it echoed through the apartment like the loveliest song Nyx had ever heard. Noctis reached down and kissed him, then kissed him again and giggled like he was a child again. It didn't wash away the sadness and pain; it didn't take away the hurt - or the part of Noctis that considered him selfish. But, it eased them and made them manageable. 

"Just making sure, that was a yes?" Nyx wanted to be safe, wanted to hear the words spoken. Needed to know Noctis wanted this as much as he did.

“Yes, it’s a yes my love.”

“Ok, well then I want to do this right. The Galahdian way, if you agree?" Noctis just nodded, smiling. Honestly, he would have agreed to anything Nyx asked him. "As soon as I'm better?"

“As soon as you’re better… so get better.”

-

Three months had passed since he'd woken up in that hospital. Three months since Nyx had suffered his near-death experience, but now he was almost as well off as he'd been before the incident. He sat there on the couch, watching Noctis as midnight orbs looked at the paper he held in his hands. A black knit hat was pulled down over equally black fringe, one hand tugging on it nervously. "Well?" He asked. The prince bit his bottom lip, looking up at Nyx and then back down at the paper. "You hate it."

"No! No, I love it. I'm... just getting used to it. I mean, this isn't a small commitment, Nyx."

Letting out a light hum, he nodded and leaned forward to rub his leg. It still ached at times, and the cold outside was causing it to stiffen up. "You're right. So, you're just nervous?"

"Aren't you? This is your first time, right?"

"Yeah, and I actually am." Nyx rubbed his hands together, watching his lovers face as it went from pensive to absolutely giddy.

Leaning forward, Noctis kissed the glaive. “When's the appointment?”

“Two hours." Glancing at his watch to make sure he was right as he spoke. "Are you sure? There is still time to back out?”

Resting a finger against his jaw, he looked from Nyx, then back to the paper in his hand. They had spoken much in the last few months. Noctis had expressed doubts and fears over his life and a future he couldn't control. Nyx had spoken of his duty to the crown, to himself and to the prince he loved. It had helped, and part of him didn't fear the loss as much as he once had. Nevertheless, there was the need for something tangible… and that was exactly what Nyx was offering him. "No, I'm ready. No looking back, we only go forward from here, Nyx Ulric." Standing, he held out his hand for his lover and grinned. "Come on, don't you think we have waited long enough?"

“You’re right," Taking the hand, he hauled himself up. "We have waited too long. It's about time we made our own path.” Kissing the pale knuckles, the two walked out of the apartment together.


	13. Marked (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis unite as one.

Excuse me while I interrupt your normal crack fluff for this angsty interlude!

Part 4 of 4

-

Nyx and Noctis gazed at the man behind the counter as his eyes observed the lines on the paper they had handed him upon entering. Now and then he'd make a grunt or a light hum, but had said little else since greeting them. Unfortunately, Nyx patience had finally worn out. “I won't ask if you can do it, I know you can. Will you?”

“Ain't so much the doing, as the who I'm doing it too.” The stranger's eyes fell on the man who stood at Nyx side. “Touchin’ the King's son wasn't on my to-do list before I died. If they find out I did this to him, well there might be some dyin’ involved Ulric.” 

The glaive snorted, but Noctis understood the stranger's paranoia. “Look, no one knows we are here but you. I won’t tell and neither will Nyx. I'll make sure of it.” Despite the words, the man didn't seem convinced. “As a gesture of our goodwill, Nyx will compensate you for the risk you're taking. Double the normal price.”

“Noct…” 

“Will you do it? Nyx said you're the best, that he trusts no other to get this right.” While that wasn't exactly what his lover had claimed, compliments never hurt, and they both knew it. 

Looking back down at the paper, the man ran a hand through his beard and nodded. “As I said, it ain't the doing; I can do it. But,” He paused, a look of worry within his gaze. “You're sure? This bastard told ya what all this means, right? ” 

“Hey!” 

“Well, he's not wrong, dusha. You are a bit of a bastard.” The glaive pouted, while the man behind the counter couldn't help but laugh at his expense. After a moment Noctis breathed out, meeting his eyes. “I understand what I am doing. I want this, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. All I am asking, all I need is for you to say yes. We don’t have anyone else we can go to.”

Considering the desire and honestly, he saw in the prince's eyes; he knew he couldn’t deny him. Noctis was a gracious prince, who’d assisted the refugees many times over the years. If this is what he wanted then, who was he to stop him. “Alright, I'll do it. But if this all backfires and they start lookin’ for someone to blame? Better not hear anyone at my door.” Noctis smiled, taking his hand as they shook on it. “Nyx there, he’s still payin’ me double for this.” Turning, the man walked away and disappeared into the back room.

Watching him exit the room, Nyx was quick to pull his lover into his arms. A kiss was placed on his forehead as the glaive tilted Noct’s chin up to meet his eyes. “Once this is done we can’t undo it. Dusha, I love you but I need you know you’re sure about this.”

It was the hundredth time that Nyx asked him that question since they left the apartment, despite the fact that he’d been the one to suggest this whole thing. “I'm positive. You and I both discussed this while you were injured. We have gone over every scenario and decided on this as a couple. You created the emblem in the proper Galahdian fashion, and I agreed to it.” Cupping his cheek, Noctis gazed at him with a mix of amusement and endearment. “I love you so much, Nyx Ulric.”

“Ok, we are doing this.” While hearing Noct’s thoughts relieved him, he nevertheless, found himself humming with nervous energy. It was the same feeling Nyx got as he pulled from the king's own power, weaving the magic into spells of protection and defense. A heat that flowed through his veins, warming him and setting his blood on fire. Never in his life did Nyx think he’d be in this position, much less with a prince. “You’re right, everything will be fine. I just, this is all new to me and I can’t believe we are actually doing this.”

“Well it is, and we are.”

“Your father might kill us, well me.” It was less a warning and more of a fact. At least it was in Nyx’s eyes, but he’d also thought Regis would dispatch him when he found out they had been sleeping together. That hadn’t happened… yet.

“My father might do a great many things.” The sentiment was spoken with little care, brushing off his lover's concern. “He can’t destroy what we are unless we allow him. Everything will be fine, Nyx. If it isn't, I'll just blame it on you.” 

Before Nyx could even utter a word, the man had returned carrying a few small items. Pushing back a curtain, he sat down on a small rolling stool and patted the larger chair beside him. “Come here, Your Highness. You can go first, wouldn’t want ya backin’ out once ya see Nyx have a go.” 

Taking a deep breath, Noctis made his way over and sat down. “Will it hurt?”

The stranger chortled at his question, picking up the small machine on the side table. “Can’t rightly say, Highness. Depends on the person and the place… some might feel pain and others, nothing. 

“Noct’s got a good pain tolerance.” Walking to the opposite side, Nyx sat down in a chair that had been pushed against the wall. Noctis instantly held out a gloved hand, which the glaive took in his own. “You’re really sure? Once this starts there is no backing out, little prince.”

“If you ask me that one more time I will hurt you.” Leaning over, Noctis kissed Nyx and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m ready, and yes I want this.”

“Alright you two, no more arguing.” Motioning for the prince to sit back, Noctis did as he was told. A moment later he felt a hand in his hair as he placed a clip to hold the dark fringe back. “So, this size and right behind the ear?”

“Yes, that's what Noctis and I agreed on.”

A coarse hand patted Noctis’ arm, dark eyes glancing at him as he grinned and held up the machine. “No turnin’ back, Your Highness.” 

The machine switched on, and the modest space was filled with a very loud buzzing. Noctis felt the hand holding his tighten, Nyx watching as needle touched skin and then looked at his lover for a reaction. Honestly, it had been a surprise at first, to feel the needle poking into his skin at such a rapid pace. He couldn’t say it hurt, but it wasn’t very comfortable either. All said, Noctis didn’t see the draw of it and doubted he’d do anymore in the future. But this one, this was special. A contract between himself and his lover, one that no one could take away from them.

“You doing ok?” Noctis blinked as Nyx words pulled him from the almost meditative state he’d put himself in. “If you need a break just say so.”

He heard the concern in his lover's voice and knew he couldn’t be angry with him. “Well, it’s not as bad as a sword through the back.” He felt the man pull the machine away as Noctis chuckled as his own joke, despite the poor taste. “I’m fine and would rather just get it over with.”

“If ya hold still I’ll be done in a few minutes.” Taking a deep breath, Noctis closed his eyes and did as the man said. “Not a big emblem, but ya did a nice job at mixin’ the two cultures.”

Noctis smiled at the compliment as Nyx nodded. “I’ll admit, it was hard coming up with something. But, I think in the end we achieved a unity that symbolizes us perfectly.”

He nodded, moving the machine down a bit and heard the prince let out a hiss. “Sorry, that spot can be a bit touchy. Just a minute more and we are all done.” There were a few more swipes, and then a light hum as he examined the spot, then the machine went quiet. Setting it aside, he wiped a cold liquid over the spot behind his ear, looking pleased with the work. “I’d say we are done.”

“So that’s it?” Noctis took the offered mirror, looking into another on the wall so he could see the black marking that now stood out against his pale skin. “It’s over?”

“Yup, that would be all of it, Highness. Now come sit a minute.” He took the mirror away and then placed a cream on the mark that was slightly larger than a gil. “Gotta say, you did well for your first tattoo.” Placing a bandage over the mark, He went about cleaning the equipment as Nyx held his lover closer, kissing and fussing over him. “Come on Ulric, ass in the chair.”

The two traded places, Noctis now holding his hand as his lover had done for him. “Remember what you told me? Just relax.” 

“Sure, dusha.” Nyx couldn’t avoid feeling a bit of amusement, considering he had so many tattoos on his body. 

Noctis watched as the man finished cleaning the equipment and switched out the needle. Soon, the sound of buzzing filled the small space as the man focused on the artwork he was placing behind Nyx lower ear. There was a part of him, a very possessive part, that felt happy knowing Nyx would have this symbol on his skin forever. Another part did worry about how his father would handle this news, once he had the nerve to tell him. Lost in thought, it was the machine switching off that finally caught his attention. 

“Alright,” Cleaning Nyx new tattoo, he cleaned and covered it as well. “Remember, we didn’t do business and I don’t know where ya got these from.”

“Agreed.” Nyx handed him the money, double as promised, and took two small containers from him. “I can trust ya to show him how to clean it right?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” 

His hand pounded his chest lightly, bow his head and Nyx returned the act. “Congratulations, brother of my blood. I wish you two the best.”

“Thank you.” Nyx held out his hand, which Noctis took instantly as they left the tiny business. Both were quite as they made their way through the streets of the refugee district and soon ended up at Nyx door. “How does it feel?”

“It stings a bit, but overall it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Seeing the glaive open the door, Noctis walked in as Nyx followed and closed it behind them. “He called you brother?”

“Mm,” Pulling off his coat, he hung it up and held out a hand for Noct’s. “Brother of my blood, not an actual brother, my love. He was from a neighboring tribe, and from the same island.”

“Oh. So,” Sitting down on the bed, Noctis leaned back as he thought a moment. “He was simply acknowledging you as a fellow Galahdian?”

“Exactly.” Sitting beside him, it only took a second for Noctis to crawl into his lap. His arms wrapping around the smaller waist as his sweet lover kissed him over and over again until they were both breathless. “Someone is very excited.” He whispered, nipping at his jawline.

“Why shouldn’t I be? Let me see the tattoo.” He watched Nyx pull the bandage off gently and then turned his head. Noctis was very careful not to touch it, but looked at each dark line, memorizing it. Nyx had taken Noct’s own crest, shaped like the walls of insomnia and combined it with the tribal markings of his own family. The resulting tattoo retained the bold lines of his Lucian blood, alongside the soft curves and arrowed markings of Nyx own hunting tribe. The whole design had been done in black, a color that both of their families carried, and Noctis loved it. Placing a kiss on his neck, Noctis smiled up at Nyx.

“Like it that much?” He asked, and the prince hummed out his approval. “I’m glad, it’s not something that we can easily get rid of.”

“I know, I don’t want to get rid of it.” Pushing Nyx back, Noctis straddled his waist. “Quite the contrary, it makes me want to consummate our joining for the rest of the night.”

“Our joining.” Reaching up, Nyx pulled his lover down and kissed him. “I would like that too… but,”

The words died on his lips as Noctis let out a huff of agitation. “But, what?”

“Well, when are you going to tell your father that we…” He paused, trying to find the best way to phrase it and came up empty. “That we eloped?”

“Easy, I’ll just say - Dad, I got married. He'll ask, to who? Then I'll say, oh just some glaive. You wouldn’t know him.” The fingers at his waist made him laugh as Nyx started to tickle him. “No, stop! Nyx, I swear… stop!” 

Flipping them over, Nyx looked down at Noctis. “I'm glad you see the situation so humous, little prince. But, I’m serious, when? I, I want to be there.”

“Soon.” Cupping his cheek, Noctis kissed him. “Very soon, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the tattoo here: https://amidalogicdive.tumblr.com/post/170737835066/requested-here-is-the-rough-design-of-the-tattoo


	14. Happy Birthday (The Early Years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the early years of their relationship: 
> 
> Noct has only been with a Nyx few weeks when he finds out from Crowe the glaives birthday is in two days. Noctis fears that Nyx has been hiding this from him. What will he do if Noctis actually does something for him?

This is for @AlyxStar - Happy Birthday dear!

_PS: I will not take responsibility, it turned into this without me! lol_

-

 

The skewer dropped from his fingers and hit the plate below with a thunk. “Say that again?”

Taking another drink of her beer, Crowe arched a brow. Noctis had a look of sheer panic mixed with confusion and perhaps a little bit shock on his face. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No!” He said with a whine, thinking back over the last month they’d been together.

Whatever this thing was that had happened a few weeks prior; neither man had decided to sit down and discuss it like a pair of rational adults. The two hadn’t put in the effort to put a name to whatever it was they were doing, either. Instead, they had sat on their mutual attraction, wielding it as a weapon against one another. They teased and taunted, communicating their desires with metal, instead of words. Knowing at some point one of them would have to give, to break. 

When it happened it had been a swift descent. They were making their way to the glaives apartment, so they could go to dinner after training. The narrow streets still crowded and hot, despite the fall weather. He’d offered to wait while Nyx changed, and from that moment to the following morning, everything had become a blur. Looking back now, Noctis still hadn’t decided if the fall was bitter or sweet. 

But he remembered the wall at his back and the pleasant warmth gathering in his belly. How it felt as Nyx stripped him of his clothes, the fabric of his bedding as Nyx pushed him down on them. His fingers were next, such talented fingers, stretching him as Noct panted and pleaded with him to hurry. Finally, the pure sweet bliss of feeling complete for the first time in his life as Nyx pushed into him, asking him to relax. Feeling the braids and beads entwining his fingers, their pattern imprinted into Noct’s skin as his glaive thrust into him and made him beg for release. Made him come, and filling him with his own heat; before starting the pleasurable torture all over again until the world had faded to nothingness.

When Noct woke the next morning, it had been to a sore ass, bruises, and a liaison that he’d hadn’t meant to start, but refused to give up. It was bizarre, really, to consider such an annoyingly compliant glaive as a lover. His first lover, who’d captured every part of him as his own and destroyed all sense of decorum he held as the prince. Noctis knew it should have ended that moment, hiding an affair was improper. A prince hiding an affair with a refugee Kingsglaive twelve years his senior and a man? The paparazzi would ruin him if they knew. 

Granted, he was a legal adult and no law could stop two people from having such a relationship. That said, he was prince and heir…someone in his position wasn’t allowed the luxuries that others took for granted. Nevertheless, they didn’t talk or try to rationalize what they were doing. They wanted this, each other, and the bitterness of losing one another was worse than the dangers that came with continuing. At least that was Noct’s take on the current situation. So why would Nyx get personal with him when the two hadn’t had the decency to established what this whole thing they had, was? After all, it wasn’t every day a glaive found themselves having an intimate relationship with the future King of Lucis. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when those words fell from Crowe’s lips, that Nyx hadn’t been forthcoming when it came to private information.

That wasn’t to say that Noctis knew nothing when it came to the man he’d slept with. Noct had plenty of information on Nyx such as his favorite color, which was green followed by blue. He knew that Nyx preferred to stay home on his days off unless he came and ushered him elsewhere. Nyx preferred meat dishes, much like himself, when it came to meals. So he knew plenty when it came to the glaive in question and he could respect that some things were better unsaid at times. The prince hadn’t expected his fucking birthday to play a part in that.

He found his thoughts interrupted when the woman across from him released a hiss and took another sip of the beer she held. “Somebody’s in trouble!” The words came across melodic as she snorted and finished off the bottle. 

Noctis glanced up at her as she spoke those words, wondering if the mage meant him or Nyx. Of course, she’d meant Nyx; he was the entire reason he was in the current position. Still, she giggled as the bottle in her hand swirled in circles on the table and Crowe gave him that look. Damn it, he knew that look and the entire situation came crashing down on him again. “I’m fucked.” He said, pushing the plate of half eaten food to the side. “How long do I have?” She held up two fingers and rubbed salt in the wound by grinning at him as she did. Seeing that he wasn’t one to sit back and tolerate such abuse, he flipped her off as Crowe burst into laughing. “Shit, man. I hate you so much right now.”

-

Noctis flopped down on the couch, gazing at the ceiling of his apartment. Two days, that was all the time he had to devise something for Nyx. “We aren’t boyfriends, per se.” He whispered, his voice carrying through the emptiness as he rubbed his face with both hands and plunged his fingers into his hair and pulling. “Shit, shit, fucking shit. I can’t say anything to Nyx, he’ll just tell me to let it go… well after he asks me how I found out in the first fucking place. Damn it, Crowe, this is her fault.”

“Whos fault?” 

Noctis was quick to jump up from his couch, a dagger appearing in his hand in a burst of crystalline blue. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing, and it was obvious the man could see that. Ignis stayed where he was, arching a brow at the man's reaction to his presence. Walking over to the table, he set down multiple reports from the Citadel as the prince lowered his hand. “Holy shit... you scared the life out of me. Make some damn noise next time, Iggy.”

Adjusting his glasses, his adviser gave him a long steady look. “I did.” He replied, holding up a finger. “Once when I entered, and then I called your name when I closed the door. I also called your name two more times due to the fact that you kept muttering to yourself.” As he stated each case in his defense, a finger rose. “So, now that you have decided to acknowledge my presence, I shall state my question again. Whos fault?”

His raised hand holding the dagger fell open, the weapon disappeared back into his armiger. “Crowe.”

“The Kingsglaive mage?” A hum of acknowledgment exited Noctis, which caused Ignis to frown. “What has she done? Shall I report her to Captain Drautos?”

“Wait, what?” His eyes darted up to confront his friends, shaking his head with obvious vigor. “Oh, no! Fuck… it’s nothing like that, Iggy. Absolutely not, she just advised…” The words he uttered fell off near the end. This was unknown territory for him, and part of Noctis wanted to tell Ignis what he and Nyx had done. The issue was, he couldn’t find the words to best explain his current predicament without revealing the full situation. He could admit to himself; he didn’t understand everything that was happening between him and the glaive. Could he sit here, in good conscience and confess to Ignis that he was sleeping with Nyx when he couldn’t find it within himself to have the discussion with the man, himself? “You know Nyx; he’s been… training me. Well, I guess it’s his birthday in a few days. I thought it would be nice, you know? To, um… do something for him. Since he’s been training me, and he’s a good trainer. Really, a genuinely good trainer.”

Ignis made a noise, placing the tips of his fingers against the table as if he were steadying himself. But, he knew that sounds, it was a sign that the adviser obtained information that he was holding back. Still, he would refuse to comment until Noctis came to him for the answers. That was one thing Noctis appreciated, Ignis wasn’t afraid to let him stumble, but wouldn’t permit him to fall. “I am well aware, seeing I was the one to arrange the training after you insisted it would be him. Anyone who can influence a particular prince to train without complaint must be rather good at his job.” 

“Yeah.” His hand rose to rub the back of his neck, eyes falling from the adviser to the carpeted floor. “I have no clue what to arrange for him, and if I do something will he be angry that I did?” He started to pace, aqua eyes gazing at the prince as he forged his way to and fro, across the small area. “I didn’t know until today, and I found out from her. Maybe he didn’t tell me about it for a reason? What if Nyx doesn’t want me to know about his birthday, and if I do anything it will only anger him. Nyx could end up hating me, and then where will I be?”

“Or we can take a breath and be logical.” Pulling the chair from under the table, Ignis lowered himself into the seat and adjusted his glasses again. “Honestly, Noct. If I may be frank, you are drastically overthinking this whole situation.”

“You think so?” Releasing a sigh, he watched Ignis as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and nodded. Noctis fidgeted, fingers pulling the fabric of one of the couch pillows. Finally, he made his way to the table and occupied the seat across from his adviser. “Ok, I’ll stop overthinking, but I still need an idea.”

“Seeing that you are the one who has been working with him, you can comprehend his likes and dislikes far better than I could hope too. I have faith that you will be able to come up with a plan that the glaive would appreciate.” Noct’s eyes rolled skyward as he ran a hand through his hair. “If you must insist I interject, my advice is as follows: trust your own instincts, Noct. You are far smarter than you dare give yourself credit for. It is evident that you two have become close, and I would like to think that any effort put forth for such an occasion would be appreciated by Sir. Ulric.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“You’re welcome.”

-

Nyx sprawled across on one of the many sets of stone steps that surrounded the arena. His elbows resting on a higher level accorded him a perfect vantage point to survey the people below. But, as interesting as it was watching Luche and Tredd pushing the recruits to test their limits; his eyes kept straying to the hall that ran the length of the area, leading down to the main Kingsglaive quarters. “He’s late.” It was ten minutes past, and if it had been Noctis he would have expected it. That said, Ignis had scheduled to bring him, and that man didn’t do late. 

Libertus plopped down on the step, inches from him and laying his arms on his knees. His head fell to his arms as the man’s eyes closed. “He’ll be here, Hero.”

“He’s never late.”

A snort. “The prince?”

“No. That adviser of his, Ignis.”

“Yeah?” The Libs glanced over at him, a grin on his lips as he shook his head. “Yer not his keeper.” His head fell back into his arms, as he brought in a deep breath. “I’m getting too old for this shit. Chasin’ young kids around the arena half the time, trying to dodge the Empires deamons the rest of the time.” Hearing a snort come from Nyx, Libertus tilted his head and ran a hand through damp hair. He wanted to tell his friend where he could stick his kukri when Nyx phone rang. “See, that’s probably the prince now.”

Phone in hand, Nyx shook his head when he recognized the number on his screen and answered the call. “Ignis, is everything alright?” He asked, pushing himself up as he spoke. “Noctis hasn’t arrived yet, and I was starting to wonder.” Libertus peered at him, recognizing the look of relief that crossed his features. “I see, he should have let me know.” Pausing, he carded a hand through his hair. “I see.” Poking him in the arm, Nyx waved Libs off, giving him a look as he tried paying attention to the adviser. “At his apartment? Yeah, I understand. I can head over there now, so don’t worry. Thanks for calling.”

Nyx hadn’t had time to end the call when he felt his longtime friend poked his arm again. “So, what did he say? The prince is ok, right?”

“Yeah,” Making a motion for the glaive to continue, Nyx shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. “There was a meeting at the Citadel, and it ran long. Noct is back at his apartment, but Ignis doesn’t have time to transport him here. He wants me to escort him if he’s up to training.”

“So call him?”

“Can’t.” Slipping his phone back into his pocket, the glaive reached down and gave Lib’s a friendly shove. “The prince forgot his phone in the meeting room, so I’m gonna make my way over there. If Drautos asks where I am, I’m out on assignment.”

“Assignment my ass.” He yelled, tossing the man a wave as Nyx walked down the hall and exited the headquarters.

He knew it wouldn’t take long to get to Noct’s apartment at this time of day, ten minutes tops if he was lucky. Weaving his way through the bustling streets, Nyx cut down a narrow alley to avoid one specific corner near the Citadel. It seemed to suffer from congestion no matter the time of day. If he could have, Nyx would have warped the distance and taken the rooftops. But the last time a few of them tried that it hadn’t ended the way they’d hoped. Drautos had lectured them for an hour on the proper use of the kings magic. It was evident that betting on which glaive could make it across the city first without touching the ground wasn’t on that list. They had ended up with a month of training the newbs to make sure they wouldn’t pull that stunt again.

Thank the Six they didn’t know some of the shit Noct pulled. Compared to him, they were fucking saints.

Making his way up the stairs, Nyx nodded to a guard who buzzed him into the building. Since the prince had started living here, there had been a Crownsguard placed with the building’s own security team. It was effective, and no harm had come to Noctis. He raised a hand in greeting, making his way to the elevators next to their desk. “Thanks for letting me in. Hope the day’s been good to you?”

“Oh yeah, nothing much going on today.” Said the security officer as the man from the Citadel nodded in agreement. “He doesn’t say a great deal, but can play a mean hand of poker.”

That made Nyx chuckle, hearing the bell ding as the doors opened. “You two have fun with that,” Pointing at the guard, he grinned. “Don’t go losing too much money to him.” A laugh followed him as he entered, pressing the top floor and rested against the wall. A thought kept bugging Nyx as he watched the red numbers climb higher. Usually, Noctis was a stickler for keeping his phone on him. Actually, in all the time he’d known the prince, he couldn’t say he’d seen Noct without it. So it was odd that he would have forgotten it, but he knew things could happen. Nevertheless, it bothered him and he planned on getting the full story from Noctis. 

A slight shutter hauled him from his thoughts as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Exiting, he made his way down the hall and pulled a key from his inner pocket. One the prince had entrusted him with and they didn’t know existed, but what the didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Unlocking the door, he entered the man’s home and locked it again. “Honey, I’m home!”

“Nyx!” The prince's voice echoed down the hall, his head popping into view as he smiled at the glaive. “I’m glad Iggy got you. Hurry, come to the kitchen.”

“Having instant noodles again? You’d think your adviser would have rubbed off on you by now.” As he spoke, Nyx pulled off his glaives coat and hung it on the wall, making his way to Noctis. “Speaking of, he said you forgot your phone? Wanna tell me what that was about…” The words died on his lips as he walked into the enormous living area and found the prince standing near the kitchens island. There sat a spread of all his favorite dishes from the little Galahdian stand they liked to eat at. A cake sat near the takeout boxes, and he could smell the vanilla mixing with the spices of his homeland. “Um, what's the occasion?” He asked, glancing at his lover, his cheeks stained pink.

“I just thought we could have a night together?” The reply was soft, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of the counter. He knew that wasn’t the complete story, and Nyx was a patient man. Crossing his arms, he watched Noctis and could see the exact moment he caved in. “You see, Crowe told me it was your birthday.”

“Crowe, huh?”

“I wasn’t sure what to arrange for you, but I wanted to do something.” Nyx let a hum fall from his lips. “I mean we have only been doing, whatever it is we do, for a few weeks.” His hands motioned towards Nyx and back to himself, and he could tell Noctis was nervous. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to do anything… or even admit I knew. But, I couldn’t just not do anything? So I thought you’d like a nice dinner and then we could just,” Noctis pushed himself from the counter and walked over to the man. “You know? Be together?”

Nyx grabbed his chin, compelling the prince to look up at him. “Noct, hush. You’re rambling.” A tender fleeting smile crossed his lips as he uttered those words, and Noctis instantly relaxed into his touch. Leaning down, Nyx captured his mouth in a kiss, his arms circling the smaller waist to tow him a little closer. “Thank you for thinking of me.” His lips brushed against Noct’s as he spoke, nipping at his jawline. That made the man smile, tugging Nyx into another kiss. “I mean it.”

“I guess,” Noct’s smile fell from his lips, a frown pulling at the corners as his teeth bit his bottom lip. Long fingers moved to play with the edges of Nyx vest as he considered him for a moment. “So you’re not bothered?” 

Shaking his head, Nyx grabbed his chin and forced Noctis to holds his gaze. “Why would I be upset about this? This,” he motioned to the food sitting on the counter. “Of all things, my little prince?”

“You never told me about your birthday.” He understood his reasoning as Noctis muttered those words, but allowed him to continue. “Crowe was the one to let it slip while we were eating. I thought you might be furious? Everyone has a reason for what they say and do, so there had to be a reason you never spoke about your birthday. I don’t want to upset you!” 

Nyx kissed him; he kissed him until Noctis had to fight for air. His hand moving up to tug the dark fringe that framed the prince's features. The pure fact that he'd worried about him, him of all people, and thought he’d upset him because of his birthday? It was extraordinary to him that he’d ended up with such a kind and loving soul in his life. “I’m not upset. But, I really don’t deserve anyone as sweet as you, you know?”

“You do.” Nyx shook his head, but the prince kissed him, cupping his cheeks as those dark eyes met his own. “You do, you deserve me.” He swallowed and nodded. “So, it’s ok I know about your birthday?”

Laughing, he pressed his lips to Noct’s forehead. “Yeah baby, it’s ok that you know.” Laying his forehead against the princes, Nyx gazed at him for a moment. This had been a nice surprise, and he didn’t know if he wanted to ruin it. But Noctis did deserve knowing the truth. “It had nothing to do with you, I wasn’t trying to hide it. I, well I didn’t think about it, honestly. My mother used to fuss over us, our birthdays were important to her. Then the Empire came, Galahd couldn’t fight back and I watched as everything fell apart.” 

Swallowing, he felt Noct’s hands rubbing gentle circles on his back. “You don’t have to tell me, Nyx.”

“It’s fine. I can’t change the past, little prince. No matter how badly I wish I could…” Clearing his throat, he took a breath. “My sister was killed, and I couldn’t stay there anymore. So I came to Insomnia, thinking I could fight the good fight and bring Galahd back into Lucis control. I fought, protected, survived… but it wasn’t living, baby. I felt like I was sleepwalking, doing what needed to be done for the kingdom and the few friends that stood by my side.” A smirk pulled at his lips, raising his hands to cup the prince's face. “I don’t think I woke up until I met you. Such a brat, but so much fire. You blinded me.”

“Liar.”

“No, never. Not to you.” He rubbed his nose against Noct’s, eyes falling closed. “The last twelve years have been a lot to take in, and the last thing I thought about was my birthday. I didn’t have a reason to celebrate it until I met you.”

“We can do something every year?”

“I’d really like that, Noct.” His eyes fell back on the spread of food sitting on the counter. “So, are we eating that, or just let it sit there?”

That seems to bring Noctis back to himself, pulling from the glaives hold as he went back towards the kitchen. “Yes, there is some beer in the fridge, don’t ask how I got it. Take a seat and I’ll get you something to eat.” Chuckling, Nyx did as told, making his way over to the fridge and grabbing two bottles. “You’ll have to thank Ignis. I told him you liked vanilla so he baked the cake.” 

“I was wondering about that.” Popping both open, he made his way across the massive living space. Sitting one bottle down on the coffee table, he plopped down on the couch with the other and took a drink. “You ditched me, little prince. I waited for you to show up at the compound for your training.” 

Noct blushed, clearing his throat. “Oh, yeah that.”

“So, did you really forget your phone?” His gaze drifted over to the prince, watching as he shook his head. “I see. I’m guessing the call from your adviser was a ruse to get me over here for this little surprise?” A nod and Nyx snorted. Noctis made his way over, handing one plate to Nyx as he plopped down next to him. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Nyx sat down his drink and smiled as Noctis curled up against him. “Thanks for all this.”

“You’re welcome.” Pushing at the food with his fork, he looked up at Nyx. “I just, is this enough? I know the guys really well, and they make birthdays easy, but you? I want to know you like I know them, we just haven’t had a lot of time to work on that. I hope I haven’t let you down.”

Nyx had known the prince for some time now, but it was training him that he’d seen the mask and recognize the man hiding beyond it. The man he’d met in the small sitting room when the prince had deserted his own birthday party without notice. A mask that had shown the world what they needed to see, the dignity that came with such a position. Prince Noctis was the perfect little puppet, but Nyx hadn’t needed perfect. 

Noctis, he was quieter, reserved and lacked the confidence that his mask held. He questioned himself constantly and held the same fears and self-doubt that most people had. This man recognized the injustice of the world, did what he could to help those placed in his path and didn’t turn his back on a friend. It was those qualities that Nyx could appreciate and relate too, that made him proud of the man he’d grown to care for. 

He wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect enough for Nyx. Laying his arm across the back of the couch, Nyx gathered him closer and placed a brief kiss on his temple. “You thought of me, that’s more than most. Then you went above and beyond by doing all this? Got me out of work and you’re feeding me all of my favorite dishes?” Nyx words were full of such blatant respect; Noct couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the kindness he was showing him. “We have a whole shelf of movies I’ve probably never even heard of, much less seen. Oh, and I get to do all of it with you. Honestly, I can’t think of a better way to spend my birthday, little prince.”

“Thanks, Nyx.” And he’d meant it.

The two had ended up cuddling on the couch, watching a movie that the prince had picked. The premise of the movie was decent - a secretive group that called themselves Assassins fought against a powerful order, the Templars, to protect humanities free will. Noctis kept making little comments throughout, and Nyx was positive the movie had to do with the game series he’d spoken of many times. Nyx wasn’t a gamer, so when it came down to it the little mistakes, they meant nothing to him. But listening to his little prince nitpicking minor details that most wouldn’t have seen was amusing. 

The night progressed, and the next thing they knew they were halfway through the third movie of the night. They had turned down the sound, their own private conversation taking precedence. Noct laid on the couch, curled up with his head in Nyx lap, the elder carding his fingers through inky strands. His free had laid on the prince's chest, where he’d threaded their fingers together. At times one or the other would make a small comment, most of it unimportant. But it broke up the prolonged bouts of silence that passed as the two men watched one another for no other reason than, they could. 

When Noct sat up abruptly, Nyx didn’t fuss and permitted him to stand. Their fingers were still entwined as his lover glanced back at him, tugging at him so he would follow. “Another surprise, little prince?” He asked, rising without complaint.

“You could say that.” Was the muttered reply as he pulled the glaive towards the bedroom. “I want you to stay tonight. I mean, if you don’t have any plans?” Stopping, Noctis turned and looked up at him. Pale fingers slid under the fabric of his shirt, sliding across the taut skin of Nyx stomach. He trembled at the touch, unable to pull his gaze from Noctis as he continued speaking. “I have another gift for you, but it kinda requires us both being together. If you grasp my meaning?”

Nyx did understand the gist, and it was loud and clear. While he wasn’t expecting the night to develop into this, he’d hoped it would. “Mm, so you and me? Perhaps a nice bed and even fewer clothes?” As he spoke, Nyx leaned down until his lips were hovering over his lovers. “Sounds like a wonderful ending to a great night. After all, seeing you naked is my second favorite thing in the world.”

Arching a brow, Noct pressed his hands into Nyx chest, giving himself the distance he required to glare up at him. “Second favorite? What the hell is your first then?”

“Seeing you, period.” Nyx could feel Noctis relaxing at those words and towed him close again.

“That was appalling, and you should feel awful. This night is done, I can’t have sex with you now.” The glaive pulled him closer, burying his face into Noct’s neck. “Ah! Nyx, no I can’t tolerate the cheesiness of that line…”

Chuckling into the pale neck, Nyx moved down the column to bite his shoulder before gathering him in his arms. “Nope, I’m getting all my birthday gifts and that involves you, little prince.”

“Ass.” Yet he made no argument as Nyx carried him the rest of the way to his bedroom. This is how it was with them, and Noct couldn’t regret what they’d made together. 

When he was with Nyx, it was like fire, and it enveloped the world that surrounded him. It came down to this, a look, a touch, the desire to dominate everything Nyx was and to have Nyx dominate him. He didn’t know this feeling well, hadn’t felt this type of temptation until the glaive had come into his life and it was terrifying; addicting. To feel rough hands strip his barriers down to nothing, and leave Noct naked under his gaze. The years they had known one another, and the weeks they’d been together hadn’t dampened the heat, or the need Noctis felt for Nyx. He couldn’t stop the desire he felt in his chest as he splayed his fingers across the glaives scared chest and felt slicked fingers thrusting into his body. 

He couldn’t stop the cries that fell from his lips or the feeling of his lover swallowing those sounds with his own mouth. Noctis marked him as Nyx did the same, with bites and bruises, dragging his nails down the glaives body to leave angry red marks against his skin. Feeling like he’d die as Nyx bent his fingers in a way made the world faded away. Noct’s name whispered like a prayer into his skin as his lover watched him unravel, knowing what he did to him.

“Noct,” 

It was a question and a need wrapped into one syllable, and Noctis knew he couldn’t deny him. “More,” The word was a whimper that escaped him as he panted and gasped for air. “Nyx, more.” Of course, he did as asked, reaching for the small foil package beside them. Noctis grabbed his wrist as pale ice glanced back at him, questioning. “No. I, I need to feel you Nyx.” Noct could see how tempted he was to do as he asked, but Nyx wasn't as compliant as he would have liked.

“Baby.”

Noctis reached back and grasped the footboard, his thighs pressing into Nyx sides, pulling him closer. “Yes, Nyx.” He was a flushed panting mess, but Nyx had made him this way. This is how the glaive devastated him, tearing him asunder, piece by piece with pleasure. But, he would get his way - he always got what he wanted when it came to them, to this. A growl was his only warning as Nyx sunk into his body, his hips arching up as a burning heat filled him. Rolling his head back, Noct released a low moan.

“Fuck baby, don’t do that,” Nyx muttered, moving to sink his teeth into the flesh of his lover's shoulder as he became fully seated in Noct’s body. 

“Hurry, hurry… please.” He begged and Nyx groaned, the warm air caressing his skin as the glaive nuzzled him. “Nyx, don’t stop!”

A chuckle met his ears at those words. “Not stopping baby, just so damn warm and tight.” Nyx captured his lips as Noctis purred into the kiss, deepening it after a moment. As they pulled apart, Nyx trust again, and a cry fell from Nocts lips. “That’s a good boy.”

This was the rush he’d wanted, that feeling that he couldn’t find with anyone but Nyx. A consuming blaze that made him feel complete, desired, needed in a way he hadn’t found with anyone else. He wanted Nyx to crush him, to utterly destroy the prince he was, so Noctis was all that remained. At times he believed it was plausible, that they could be together but in his heart, he knew this was fleeting. Like everything in his life, it would come secondary to who he was. So he lost himself in the moment. To the heat that gathered in his belly and the contentment, he felt as Nyx thrust deep into him. 

He allowed his mind to go blank until all he could hear was Nyx voice whispering his name, and feel the weight of Nyx body covering his own. Fingers dug into ashen hair, pulling, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Closing his eyes, he felt a mouth capture his and the rough hold of Nyx hands on his hips. His thrusts were erratic, rough and deep, slow and teasing. Noct released a cry of frustration, teetering on the edge of the pleasure he desired. Nyx seemed to know what he needed, knew his body better than he did.

Pulling him into his lap, Nyx adjusted the angle and heard Noct let out a mewl. “Come on baby, you’ve been so good to me. Let me feel you come.” Tremors ran through his body as he did as asked, finishing as he cried out Nyx name, sobbing at the rush of pleasure that encompassed him. Nyx mouth at his neck a moment later, praising him as he worked him through his release. “That’s it baby, my sweet little prince.” The glaive followed him down a moment later, a heat filling Noct’s body as his bedroom faded to nothing.

-

When Noct opened his eyes, it was to the sun rising over the walls of Insomnia. A warmth laid next to him, holding him close as lips pressed against his forehead. He felt sore but in a good way. In the way that Nyx manipulated his body, and brought his desires to the foreground. Nyx was the one person who could do this, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to accept any other lover than him. He’d ruined him for anyone else.

“Awake?” It was tender, which contrasted with the sturdy arms that pulled him closer. “How are you feeling?”

Burying his face into his neck, Noctis nipped at his Adam’s apple. “Great.” He didn’t sound great, his voice still rough from what they’d done that night. “You?”

He snorted, cuddling the prince closer. “How do you think I feel? Can I be anything but wonderful when it comes to you, little prince?” He shrugged and felt a kiss pressed to his forehead again. Pulling away, Noctis leaned on his elbow and looked down at the glaive in his bed. “What is it, Noct?”

“Nothing.” But it was something, a feeling he didn’t have a name for. This heat in his chest, a pulling that seemed to compel him back to Nyx every time. He wanted to implore him to stay, make him a permanent fixture in his life. Noctis wanted to see him like this every morning of every day. Opening his mouth to speak, he felt determined to tell Nyx the fantasies he had been floating in his head, but in the end, he couldn’t. “Happy Birthday, Nyx.”

The look he gave him was much like the one Ignis gave him like he knew what he was thinking. But he smiled, caressing Noct’s cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. “Thank you.” Shifting on the bed, Nyx hauled him back into his arms. “You know, I have today off? Want to extend this little celebration?”

“I’d like that a lot.” If this was all he could have, it was enough. This was secondary to his role as prince, but he wouldn’t give Nyx up… not for anything or anyone.


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bizarre, seeing what a few days separated could do to a person you loved…
> 
> With all things, the Citadel tended to keep all matters involving the monarchy as it should be. Private. When Nyx showed up at the palace after a week-long mission to find his lover in the cold monotone halls, the last thing he expected was Noct’s adviser hauling him aside. Ignis guided him down a side hall, forcing him into a small room, one that looked like the dozen others he’d patrolled. As the man hurried to shut the door, Ignis finally told him the news. News that he had issues processing, revealing the truth of what had happened days prior. The King, Regis, had collapsed. Yes, he was recovering and yes he would live. But… and it was that word that made a chill rush through him.

It was bizarre, seeing what a few days separated could do to a person you loved…

With all things, the Citadel tended to keep all matters involving the monarchy as it should be. Private. When Nyx showed up at the palace after a week-long mission to find his lover in the cold monotone halls, the last thing he expected was Noct’s adviser hauling him aside. Ignis guided him down a side hall, forcing him into a small room, one that looked like the dozen others he’d patrolled. As the man hurried to shut the door, Ignis finally told him the news. News that he had issues processing, revealing the truth of what had happened days prior. The King, Regis, had collapsed. Yes, he was recovering and yes he would live. But… and it was that word that made a chill rush through him.

“Noctis had accompanied him that evening. It was a council meeting, and it had simply run late. They were returning to the Kings quarters, so Noct could take his leave for the evening…” He didn’t need to say more, and both fell silent for a moment. “He was shaken, Sir. Ulric.” His eyes stayed locked on the door they had come through as he spoke. “The doctor assured him that the King would survive, and he fled shortly thereafter. It was obvious he needed time to himself, so I remained here.” Finally, his eyes moving to meet the glaives.

“You checked on him? Heard from him?” A shake of his head and Nyx lost what little calm he’d had left. “Dammit, Ignis! I need to go see him.” Bushing past the adviser, he turned to point a finger at him. “You, of all people, know better! How Noctis can be in these situations. Why did you let this go on this long?”

That earned him a glare. “I assure you; I have nothing but the best intentions for Noct. At times it is more prudent to let him be.” Ignis seemed to calm after those words, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Clarus has informed us he’s been in regular contact with his father. As I understand it, he’s called him every day to check in.”

While it eased his worry, it did nothing for his overall concern. “You. Know. Better.” Words meant to sting, and Nyx hoped they did. Grabbing his phone, he opened the messenger and started to type a short text. “Someone should have told me sooner.”

“Sir. Ulric, I adhered to the protocol for such an incident.”

“Fuck protocol! Noctis is my…” The words fell short, and his lover's adviser waited for him to continue. “I have to go. I don’t have time for this shit.” Exiting the room, Nyx made his way down the hall, quick to duck into a nondescript door that would lead him down to the underground garage. At the moment his wish was to avoid as many people as possible, Nyx attention focused on Noctis. His husband. Why hadn’t he contacted him? Yes, Ignis’s reasoning was sound and he had followed the rules. Nevertheless, worry flooded him as he forged his way down the stairs. 

Reaching the bottom level, Nyx hurried across the open space and to one of the many black vehicles that filled the lot. It wasn’t his husbands Star, but it would get him where he needed to go and that was all that mattered. Buckling himself in, Nyx glanced at his phone one last time. Noctis still hadn’t responded, and those nagging feelings grew. Frowning, Nyx turned the car on and popped it into drive, exiting the garage.

Minutes after he’d departed Nyx scanned himself into the small underground garage and made his way into the building. A tightness built in his chest, afraid of what he might find when he entered Noct’s apartment. While he understood Ignis’s point, to give the young prince the space he needed, this was unacceptable in Nyx mind. Ignis should have been here for his husband when he couldn’t. Allowing him days alone without proper supervision; after he’d witnessed his father’s failing health with his own eyes? Nyx wouldn’t have tolerated it. If needed, he would have kicked the door in to make sure Noctis was safe. 

He would admit, the mask Noctis wore was damn near perfect. But Nyx knew every crack that littered that beautiful facade. He knew the fears Noct kept bottled up inside. 

The nightmares, like daemons in the shadows, that Nyx couldn’t protect him from. All the long nights he’d held Noctis close as he cried, shaking in his arms and cursing his fate. His father's fate and the fate of all those who had sat on the throne of Lucis. Bound to a crystal, their destiny to die young. Noct had acknowledged his fears to Nyx long ago. How it tore him up inside to think his father would fall apart, and he wouldn’t be ready. Abandon him with nothing to show but a ring on his finger and a heavy burden on his shoulders. 

Nyx had no doubt Noctis would be a great King when the time came. That said, fears were fears. Noct’s were valid, and he hadn’t tried making light of them all the years they’d been together. He wouldn’t shame him when his lover needed his support above all else.

The elevator opened and Nyx stepped into the hall that would lead him to one of the penthouse suites that occupied the top floor. For a moment he thought to knock, respect that Noctis might still need to be alone. But he remembered the adviser’s words and knew his prince had been confined here for days as it was. Withdrawing his key from his pocket, Nyx wasted no time entering the apartment and came to an abrupt halt inside the threshold. It was noticeably dark, and the setting sun didn’t help matters. Flipping a switch by the door, the foyer became illuminated, and he took a second to remove his coat. 

“Noct? Baby, it’s me. I went to the Citadel, and Ignis said you were here.” Nyx refused to panic, he had no cause. Making his way down the hall, the glaive’s eyes roamed the area that made up the living room, dining, and kitchen. It was vacant. He could see the latch on the balcony was still in place, knowing he wouldn’t encounter his lover there, either. The bedroom was all that remained, which was a place Noctis preferred to hide when he didn’t feel like confronting the world. Scrubbing his face with a hand, Nyx released a breath and made his way to the door. 

This wasn’t how he’d wanted to come home. He’d been in the field for a week and had longed to see Noctis. To spend time together and make the most of the days he had off. There had been no warning of what had occured in his absence. How could Nyx have known he’d be walking into an emotional firestorm? Nyx knew Noct, how he could rage like a hurricane on the sea when he couldn’t internalize the turmoil any longer. It would require a gentle hand to lure him back from the edge, to talk him down and beg him to stay. 

The bedroom gave him a clue to his lover's mental state as the light from the hall spilled in. His bed laid covered in twisted blankets and sheets, clothes covering the furniture and floor, thrown aside to fall where they may. The windows remained closed and the curtains were drawn. Pale eyes roamed over the mess, noting several empty bottles of liquor on the floor. That’s when he knew what he was dealing with. Noctis wasn’t a drinker. In social situations with the other glaives or matters of state where he and his father might indulge in a glass or two, yes. But his lover didn’t drink alone. Catching sight of the light coming from under the bathroom door, Nyx made his way over; pausing to toss his coat on a chair.

Despite his impatience, he rapped his knuckles against the wooden surface. “Noct, love, it’s me.” Refusing to wait for a response, Nyx pushed the door open and noted the princes phone sitting on the counter. His eyes fell on Noctis next, leaning against the wall opposite him. Noct sat on the cold tile floor, wrapped in a pair of dark sweats and a t-shirt that hung loosely on his smaller form. Nyx recognized them as his own, noting the Kingsglaive sigil emblazoned on both; kept at the apartment for convenience. The prince had curled up, legs pressed against his chest and his head resting on his knees. Pale arms laid over his head, a form of protection… a way to reject the world. To ignore the man that stood in the doorway gazing at him. But, he refused to let it work on him. Crossing the small room, Nyx sat down and rested his back against the wood counter.

“Ignis told me what happened.” Reaching a hand towards his lover, Nyx stroked his fingers through the dark locks and worked a few stubborn tangles loose. “Why didn’t you call me, baby?” Still, Noctis made no acknowledgment of his presence. Patience, it’s what he should be focusing on at the moment. He would talk when he was ready, Nyx couldn’t force this. “You’re my world, and I love you. I would have been here in a heartbeat if you'd asked me. Not like the glaives needed me anyway, it was a stupid training mission. You know my leg hasn’t been right since the accident.” A smirk pulled at his lips .“But you know Drautos. He’s good at finding a use for you if you like it or not. Such a fucking pain in my ass.” Nyx leaned his head back, resting it against the small wooden doors as he gazed at his husband from the corner of his eye.

Nothing.

The apartment remained quiet, except for the muffled hum of the heater running. It was subtle, compared to the noise and rush that came with a deployment. Quiet could be nice, but in this instance, it was deafening. Shifting a bit, he glanced at his lover; then decided enough was enough and abandoned his original mindset. Scooting closer, Nyx managing to shift himself so he had Noctis on one side and the counter on the other. Laying an arm across his shoulders, he pulled Noct to him, noting the prince didn’t fight. Quite the opposite, actually. Noctis collapsed into the hold, pushing his face into Nyx chest.

While they had been together for many years, this was new for Nyx. It was rare that Noctis allowed himself to sink this low, drowning in his fears and despair. He’d heard of Noct having attacks, a crippling depression that could take him days to break from. But, in the years they had been together, Nyx had helped him through the worst of it. All the nightmares and fears; his own head plotting against him like a poison in his veins. Nyx had watched Noctis endure it all with him at his side, he’d stopped his prince from stepping off that edge. 

What he felt coming from Noctis at this moment was different, darker, deadlier. This was a man who hadn’t stepped off the edge but had jumped. Yet, he could still feel him. That steady flow of magic uniting them, binding them together and establishing a bond that nothing could break. If Nyx held to that tiny thread, he knew Noctis would find his way back home. 

Laying a cheek on Noct’s head, he ran his hand up and down the prince’s arm. “How much did you drink today?” That got him a reaction; it was a snort but it was something. “I’m serious Noct. Do I need to take you to the hospital? If you don’t start talking to me, I’m carrying your ass out of here like a child.” There, a muttered response, but he hadn’t caught the words. “Say again?”

“Said, don’t need you here…” Noctis ground the heel of his hand against one eye, running it up to grab and pull at his hair. “Didn’t call you. I don’t need you here.”

“Is that right? So, you expect me to just get up and walk out of here. Leave you like this, huh?” Nyx felt him nod and pressed a kiss to his head. “Not happening. I’m your husband, Noct. For better or worse, remember? I’m staying by your side.” That got him a reaction, dark eyes glancing at him, and he looked a mess. He was beyond, eyes bloodshot from a mix of crying and drinking. “When was the last time you took a shower? Or were even sober?” 

Rolling his eyes, the prince scrubbed his face with both hands. “Kinda sober this morning, I called dad.” Nyx felt Noct’s body shudder as he laid his chin back on his knees. “Started drinking after that. Keeps the noise away.”

“Noise?”

“Mm.” He shifted, collapsing against the glaives side. “Up in my head. Whispers, so many whispers. Can’t always understand them. Little voices tell me what to do. Tell me, say I can’t do this.” Noctis hiccuped, and Nyx couldn’t help but feel sympathy. That said, for as fucked up as his lover was, the man wasn’t slurring his words as bad as he should have been. “Told me my father will be dead soon. We all die, don’t we? It’s just something, something I have to accept. Dying so all of those people out there can live.” The words falling from his lips stopped, eyes darting to the side. “When did you get here? Why… I didn’t ask you to come here.” 

“I heard what happened to your father.” Lacing his fingers into Noct’s hair, Nyx tugged and made his husband look at him. “I came here to take care of you.”

“Despite what you think,” he muttered, trying to pull from the glaives hold. “I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”

When he felt Noctis push against him, jabbing his elbow into his side; Nyx released the prince. “Yeah, I can see that. You’re doing a great job.”

He hadn’t meant for the words to sound like they did, and he could see Noctis had noticed. “I don’t need your sarcasm, glaive!” Pushing himself off the wall, he tried to rise but ended up in Nyx lap releasing an undignified squawk of annoyance. “Get your hands off me, Nyx!” The glaive didn’t try explaining that he wasn’t, actually, touching him. “I am fine. Fine! Just, I’m fine. Go, you know where the door is so, leave!”

“I do.” He knew where everything in this place was; it had become a second home to him. His arms moved on their own, grabbing the man’s waist. Instantly Noctis tried fighting him, an uncoordinated mess of arms and legs. “Noctis, you need to stop this.”

“Stop what!” Annoyance bled into his voice, focusing on breaking his hold. “You’re the one making this some kinda thing! Stupid thing! Nyx, dammit… let me go!” Pale fingers slipped their hold, and he felt his lover's elbow strike him smack against the jaw, hissing. 

“Stop all of this!” He snapped, his words a growl as they exited him. Noctis froze in his hold as the glaive pressed one hand against his jawline. “Just stop.” He couldn’t meet the prince's eyes, and the ache below his fingers was a welcome distraction. “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.” 

He felt frustrated, upset and lost. Every time Noctis had needed him; he’d been there. Now, he wasn’t sure he could help him… maybe he had reached his limit, and Noctis had gone somewhere he couldn’t follow. He couldn’t help but brush that thought aside the moment it came. Nyx had been a mess when they had first met. Maybe it wasn’t obvious from the outside, but there had been a darkness inside him, devouring him. He’d been a broken man who’d lost everything… his home, his way of life. A culture he hadn’t appreciated until it laid at his feet, a sea of rubble and ash. Lifetimes of regret built up and pushed aside; abandoned. But, he couldn’t hide it from Noctis. His little prince had seen it all. Embraced it and had saved him from himself. 

If he’d reached his limit, Nyx would have to push past it. Noctis hadn’t given up on him. He wouldn’t give up on Noctis.

“Baby, please… let me help you.”

A tear fell, followed by another and another. He wasn’t sure why he was crying, but in no time Noctis was shaking in his arms. Burying his face in Nyx neck, the glaive held him close and rocked him. “You can’t fix this.” He sobbed, gasping for breath as tears soaked his collar and vest. “You can’t fix me! I’ve already been broken and put back together so many times, and I can’t do this anymore!” 

Nyx knew he had to let him say what he needed to. This is what Nyx needed to hear. What he’d been waiting for since he’d found his husband curled up on the tiled floor. He’d needed Noctis to break down so he could get to the root of the problem. Here they were, at the lowest he’d ever been with Noctis. Nyx knew this was the time he needed to start putting his lover back together.

“I’m not what you deserve.” He heard the roughness, the wrongness of the words, and it broke Nyx heart. “Sacrificial fucking lambs, lead to the slaughter.” Noctis took a deep breath, his body shaking from the effort. “We do it over and over, again and again. Never learning, never trying to find another way! So what,” fingers dug into his arms. “I let you love me, just so I can die? Abandon you?”

“You’d never abandon me.” His fingers played with the hair that brushed Noct’s neckline, fingers digging into sensitive flesh. 

He hiccuped, cuddling closer as Noct’s fingers clung to the fabric of his shirt. “That fucking ring is a death sentence, and the crystal is the executioner, Nyx. You deserve so much better, so much more than I can give you. Someone who can appreciate you.”

“Noct,” Nyx could hear the conflict in his voice. His lover, his little prince wasn’t stating these things because they were true, which he couldn’t help but feel they were. But because he believed it was what Nyx needed to hear. That, by uttering these words, Noctis might somehow fix some wrong he’d made himself believe he’d done to him. By pushing him away, Noctis could fix some rift he felt he’d fallen into.

“It was a mistake,” Nyx might have missed the words his he hadn’t leaned his head down to listen. “What we did. What I forced you to do.”

His brow furrowed, confused. “Noctis, you’ve never forced me to do anything. Nothing we have done was a mistake, baby.”

“You married me!” He yelled into his chest, hitting his forehead against Nyx shoulder. “You married me, now we are bound together and you’re stuck with me. I’m so fucked up, Nyx! This broken, damaged… thing! You deserve better. You deserve something more than me, more than us! Everything you’ve been through, and you end up with this mess as a husband. I’m not perfect, I’m not right in the head… and I never will be.”

He couldn’t stop the breath he released, shaky in its own right, as he pulled Noctis as close as he could. “I don’t need perfect.” He muttered, closing his eyes, his lips kissing the side of Noct’s head. “I don’t need flawless. If you’re broken and damaged, then so am I.” He moved one hand gently, rubbing at the scar on Noct’s lower back. “I don’t want to fix you. I just want to help you. Yell at me, scream— hell, you can even throw things. Just don’t block me out and never say that marrying you was a mistake. Fuck Noct, don’t you realize that marrying you was the only thing I’ve ever done right?”

They sat there for a moment, Nyx continuing to hold his husband close as he rocked them. Suddenly, a chuckle fell from Noct’s lips, and a sniffle followed. “I guess I don’t understand you,” Nyx noted that he was starting to sober up, and it relieved him. “Most would want the power and publicity being with a prince would give them. They look at it as a goal, some high life where they can have everything they have ever wanted.” 

He sniffled again, and Nyx grabbed the box of tissues off the counter, holding them for Noctis to take. “Here, love.” Pushing back from his chest, Noct grabbed a few and blew his nose. 

“They don’t realize the cost, the sacrifice the Lucis Caelum line has to give.” Looking up, their eyes met and Nyx could see the confusion, an underlying question that Noctis was trying to solve. “But, you do. You know, and see what it does to my father… what it’s going to do to me. You’re not getting anything out of this, and don’t want the public to know we are together.” His eyes fell to the tissues in his hands, shrugging. “We don’t even know if dad will accept our marriage, and yet you stay. You see me for who I am, as I am… and you’re still here.” Noctis looked up at the glaive, releasing a breath. “Why are you doing all this? Why me, when you can see how messed up I am?”

“Is that really all you see? All you think you are?” A nod and Nyx chuckled. “I see a soulmate in you. We have our flaws, our daemons and nightmares we have to live with. There has been trauma, and I think at this point we have seen one another at our best, and our worst. Despite all of that, or… maybe because of it? You are an extraordinary man, with a good heart and a beautiful soul. You make me smile, make me laugh. I feel safest in your arms and sleep better with you beside me. Every morning I wake up and realize you are still with me, it makes me want to be a better man.”

“Oh,” He watched as Noct’s cheeks warmed with his words, moving to tuck his head under Nyx chin.

“We both have scars, but I think we are stronger when are together.”

He could feel Noctis playing with the edge of his vest, most likely considering his words. So he allowed him too, happy to holding him without having to fight flailing limbs or taking an elbow to the jaw. “Dad collapsed,” Nyx hummed, showing he was listening. “I panicked, it was bad. We were fine Nyx, laughing and making plans to have lunch the next day. Then, suddenly he was laying on the floor, and I couldn’t process it. Clarus was there, thank the Six. He was the one who took dad to his room, but I couldn’t stop shaking.” Noctis reached out, grabbing one of his hands as he threaded their fingers together. “One of the Crownsguard helped me, but I felt so useless.” 

“I’m so sorry, love.” Nyx pressed a kiss into his hair. “I should have been there.”

Shaking his head, Noct pulled back and looked up at him. “I didn’t want you to worry about me. I should be able to... should have been able to take care of myself. I shouldn’t have left the Citadel, and allowed Ignis to talk to me.” A hand rose to rub at his forehead. “I have learned that alcohol is bad, and will never drink again.” While he laughed as he said the words, the humor didn’t reach his eyes. “I was scared Nyx. All these thoughts bombarded me. How that would be me one day, I’ll be like my father. Worn before my time, and if I have a child they will have to watch me fade away. I’ll have to watch them suffer like my father watches me. Nothing is going to change, is it?” 

“First off, you have me, Noct.” Running a thumb over the prince’s cheek, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m never abandoning you, and we both know I’m a stubborn asshole. I know this path we’re on isn’t easy, but if there is another way I’ll be damned if I don’t find it.” He watched Noctis nods, accepting his words. Yet, an uneasiness continued to hang over him. “I can’t make many promises, but I do promise this much. I will never leave your side, and whatever road we end up on, you will never walk it alone.” Smirking, he squeezed his husband's hand. “I’m kinda attached to you at this point, brat.”

That, finally, made Noctis smile. “Well, you did marry me.”

“By Galahdian tradition.”

“Mm, yes.” Noctis leaned back, resting his head on the wooden counter. “I’ll tell dad soon, about you and I. You know, so we can marry in Lucian tradition as well. I mean, if you want that?”

“I’d marry you a million times, Noct. With or without your father's consent.” Leaning forward, Nyx placed a kiss on his lips, helping the Prince rise. “You’re getting a headache; I can see it.” Rising as well, he winced at the pain that shot through his leg. “Promise me, next time we have a heart to heart we won’t do it on the bathroom floor. Maybe a nice bed, or at least the couch?”

“Sorry, I’ll try and schedule my breakdowns around bedtime from now on.” The words possessed a touch of humor, so Nyx let them go. Dark eyes fell, watching the glaive as he limped towards the shower and Nyx being Nyx, had noted it.

“Stop Noct, this was my fuck up. I learned my lesson and will be staying in one piece from now on.” Pushing open the glass door, he turned the shower head on and looked back. “Undress. First, there is desperate need of a shower and then we are going to bed.” 

“Ok,” He pulled off the oversized shirt, dropping on the floor as Nyx started to undo the fastening on his vest. “Going to take a shower with me?”

“Someone needs to make sure you don’t fall asleep in there.” He grinned, winking at his husband. Noct shook his head, pushing off the sweats and walked over to him. Waving his lovers hands away, the prince started to undo the remaining hooks as Nyx reached up to brush back his hair. “Stop leaving me out of the loop, understand? We need communication, so tell me when you’re upset.” The prince nodded. “Say it, say you promise.”

“I promise, Nyx.” Pushing the vest off, Noctis laid it on the countertop and tugged at the glaives shirt. “I... thank you for coming Nyx. I realize I'm a mess. I guess it makes it hard to grasp why you are willing to stay at times.” 

“Simple, I love you. If you need reminding in the future, just ask me.”

That got him an eye roll as Noct pushed the shirt up and pulled it off. “That’s not even a legitimate argument.”

“I don’t like arguing. Let’s just stick with facts from here on.”

Both finished undressing, and Noctis stepped into the shower first. A moan slipped from his lips as the heated water started to soothe his headache. Nyx slipped his arms across his chest, his lips pressing against Noct’s neck as he placed a few kisses from shoulder to jawline. A parting nip and Nyx pulled back to help Noctis clean up so they could get into bed. Of course, Noctis returned the favor seeing that Nyx had returned from his deployment outside the Wall same that day. With the soap rinsed away, Nyx pulled Noctis close. His thumb stroking the tattoo hidden by his husband’s hair, content to allow the hot water to soak into their bones. It was nice to hold him like this, to come home and know someone was waiting. To feel the warmth flow through him, like the magic in his veins, and know Noctis loved him.

A yawn hauled him from his thoughts, pulling back to shut off the water. Grabbing two towels hanging outside the glass door, he handed one to Noctis and hung the other off his hips. “Brush your teeth, and I’ll grab a change of clothes.” Making his way into the bedroom, he heard the faucet turn on as he grabbed some boxer briefs and a couple loose t-shirts. Walking back into the bathroom, Nyx set the clothes down and placed a kiss on Noctis’s cheek. He grabbed his own toothbrush and took Noct’s spot in front of the mirror as the prince tossed his own back into the holder.

Nyx brushed his teeth, watching as Noctis slipped into the sleeping clothes and leaned against the wall. Something was on his mind, Nyx could see it. But, it was evident that Noct wasn’t sure how to say it. It was in the way he held himself, how his brow furrowed and his lips dipped into a slight frown. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” He ran a hand through his damp hair, shaking his head. “Well, nothing important. I was just thinking about us.” Washing his toothbrush off, Nyx set it aside and gave the prince a look. “I was wondering, we are married now. Why do we still live in separate apartments?”

Nyx closed the distance, wrapping Noct’s up in his arms. “Are you asking me if I will move in with you, baby?” A nod. “I see. Well, I’m not against it.” Noctis pressed his forehead into the glaives chest as Nyx moved his hands to rub his shoulders. “How about this? We are both tired, so let’s get some proper rest and we will talk about it in the morning.” He pulled away, grabbing a bottle from the cabinet. Placing a few pills in the palm of Noct’s hand, he filled up a cup with water. “Take that, and drink all of the water. You’ll appreciate it in the morning.”

He did as Nyx suggested, watching the glaive as he made his way into the bedroom. He was quick to strip the bed, piling the sheets into a corner and pulled clean ones from the narrow closet. Remaking the bed, he grabbed a new comforter to toss on top seeing it was still a bit chilly. Bed completed, Nyx flopped down on his side and patting the other as he grinned at his husband.

“You are so efficient.” While Nyx could see a hint of worry in his eyes, Noctis did look better. The two cuddled up in bed, Noct pressed close to his heated body. Pale fingers playing over the scars on Nyx arm. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier, and hit you.”

“Never apologize, baby. I know you didn’t mean it.” Running his hand up and down his lover’s spine, he watched Noct’s eyes fell closed. “I love you, little prince.” Noctis released a deep breath and nuzzled closer, clinging to his shirt. “I’ll be here if you need me, sleep now.” Noctis was asleep within minutes. Nyx pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled up the blankets, closing his eyes.


	16. Weapons (Future Look)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nervous, baby?”A frown pulled at Nyx lips as Noct said those words. “You are nervous! Ha!”
> 
> ”Of you?“ Was the reply, glancing back over at Noctis. ”Never, little prince. Nothing can match the power of my weapons.“ 
> 
> ”Relying on your weapons, huh?“
> 
> (March Prompt and a future look at these two nerds living together.)

The tension in the room was acute as the two men looked at one another from opposite sides of the couch. It had been two hours since this had started, and it was getting to the point that Prompto had moved to sit at the dining table. Trying to relax seated by the two when they were like this, well it wasn’t safe for anyone, honestly. He picked up his phone and recorded the two. Then sent it to Ignis and Gladio, along with a short message.

 **Prompto] (16:34:48)** They are at it… again. 

**Ignis] (16:36:12)** I swear, they are like children.

 **Gladio](16:36:52)** Those two have too much time on their hands and did you expect less Iggy? 

Prompto chuckled, glancing back over at his best friend and his husband. “How long are you two keeping this up?” He expected to be ignored and was. Sighing, he decided it was better to just watch as soft clicking filled the room once again.

Nyx wasn’t letting his husbands blond friend distract him. Giving the prince a long look, he could see he was plotting. It was in his eyes, and in that shitty grin, he was wearing. “You need to stop. Seriously.”

“Nervous, baby?”A frown pulled at Nyx lips as Noct said those words. “You are nervous! Ha!”

”Of you?“ Was the reply, glancing back over at Noctis. ”Never, little prince. Nothing can match the power of my weapons.“ 

”Relying on your weapons, huh?“ There was a grin pulling at those lips, as both looked forward again. ”Just admit it old man, I’m much better at this than you are! But, you got one more chance Hero, prove me wrong!"

”Did you just call me old?!“ A growl left him as Noctis started laughing, leaning back on the couch. ”I didn’t hear you calling me old in bed last night. Actually, it was more along the lines of: Oh Nyx, harder! You’re so fucking good!“ 

”Seriously guys?!“ He only got a distracted _’Sorry Prom’_ , as the two focused on one another. 

After a moment, Noct glanced at Nyx with a smirk. ”You know what you forgot, love?“

”Not falling for it, refuse to let you distract me!“

”Oh, it’s not a distraction baby.“ Glancing forward again, Noct let out a light chuckle. ”I was thinking about what you were saying. About your weapon? That’s the difference between you and me. You wear a weapon, I AM a weapon.“ His fingers clicked around the controller in his hand, his character pulling off a combo with his fists as K.O. flashed across the screen.

”You have got to be fucking me!“ Throwing the controller towards Noctis, it landed about a foot from him as the younger man fell off the couch and onto the floor laughing. ”You’re a cheater, little shit!“

Wrapping his arms around his tummy, Noctis continued to laugh as Nyx stood and walked towards the kitchen. ”Awww, _baby_ … it’s ok! Cuz you know what I’m not??“

”Noct,“ Nyx pointed a finger at him. ”Don’t even start!“

”…I’m not doing the chores for the next week!“ Nyx head fell to the counter as the prince stood and did a little victory dance.

Glancing at the glaive, Prompto shook his head. ”It was a stupid bet, Nyx. You know how he is when it comes to video games.“

”Just do me a favor,“ The blond gave him a questioning look. ”Make it quick when you put me out of my misery.“

”I promise."


	17. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx wants to dance, simple as that.

By late afternoon Nyx and Noct knew that they were lucky for the schedule change they’d made to their day. 

It had taken a month, but the day had come when Nyx would move into Noct’s, which would now be their, apartment. They hadn’t wanted to wait that long, but the delay came from finding the time to take off together, without looking suspicious. It had taken a bit of maneuvering, but the day had arrived, and both had agreed to move him in on their first day off. The evening prior Nyx even talked his husband into getting up early, instead of starting in the afternoon as they had first agreed on. That was an achievement all on its own. 

That choice was how the luck had come into play.

It was a couple minutes past noon, and they had been up for a good eight hours at this point. The two men had walked outside to take in the last few boxes when it began to rain. Making quick work of the items, Nyx left the keys with the doorman for pickup and made his way upstairs. They both agreed that unpacking could wait til tomorrow, taking a shower together and settled in to relax for the afternoon. An hour after that it had become a downpour, with no signs of stopping. 

Nyx thanked the Gods they had decided to pick up some takeout and a few cases of beer on their last run. Neither could imagine putting in the effort to cook or go to a restaurant. So there they sat half-eaten Galahdian food on the coffee table and a case of beer down, as the storm continued outside. 

Despite the change in the weather, Noctis couldn’t have been happier. The excitement he felt, living in the same space as his husband, made up for the alarm blaring at 5 am and the exhaustion he felt. It was exhilarating, having Nyx with him, knowing he’d never have to leave. Noct felt like they were starting their life together, like a normal married couple. It made him feel complete in a way little else did. 

Leaning forward, he reached for another beer, noting the look the glaive was giving him. It was a mix of a smirk and a smile, making Noctis chuckle. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, the smile growing a bit. “You’re just, so beautiful.”

Noctis flushed, opening up the bottle. “You’ve drunk too much if you’re getting this sentimental, Nyx.” He went to raise the bottle to his lips when Noct felt Nyx rising from the couch. Tugged up a moment later, his body collided with a warm and solid chest. “Nyx! Careful, I could have spilled this.” 

The glaive snorted, pulling him a bit tighter against his body. “Dance with me.” Noctis shook his head and tried to pull away, but it was useless. “Come on, baby. Please, humor me? Dance with me.”

“We don’t have any music, you nerd. Plus, you’re drunk.”

“So uncreative!” Spinning the prince out, he grinned. “And I’m not drunk, I’m in love.” Nyx pulled him in once again as a soft humming fell from his lips.

Despite the evidence that disproved the glaives comment, Noctis knew it would be pointless to argue with him. Sinking into his hold, the two took their time dancing in the living room. Nuzzling his face into Nyx chest, Noctis listened to the unfamiliar tune that he hummed. “Such a dork,” He said, smiling as he glanced up at him. Reaching up, Noctis cupped his cheek and Nyx leaned into the touch. “But you’re my dork.”

“Always yours, my little prince.” His hand stroked the princes back gently, careful of the hidden scars that could plague him at times. They continued to dance, both watching one another as the rain and thunder continued outside. “I love you, so much Noctis. You mean everything to me. I’d be lost without you, do you know that?”

“I do,” He whispered. The words mean the world to him, knowing how much Nyx loved him. How it felt like they had found the missing pieces of themselves when they were together. But, at the same time, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Now I know you’re drunk. Always so sentimental, my love.” Nyx didn’t have a chance to argue before Noctis pressed his lips against the glaives. Pulling from the kiss, he met his husband's eyes. “I love you too, so very much.” 

“I know, baby.”

Nuzzling his face into Nyx chest, the arms wrapped around him tightened. They were dancing again, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the rain beating against the windows and the rolls of thunder. Noctis couldn’t help the thought that this was the perfect way to begin a new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, love the warm fluffies they give me! ♡


End file.
